Gaim: The Final Saga
by Kamen Rider Duke
Summary: With the death of Takatora, Sagara decides to pick a side. To save the world and its population. But the only way to save the future, is to rewrite the past. It will have its costs, the world will never be the same again.
1. Chapter 1

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Gaim: The Final Saga**

by

Kamen Rider Duke

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**For reference this fanfic starts near the end of Episode 36 of Kamen Rider Gaim. As with KR Gaim itself, the fanfiction will be spilt into Sagas, starting with the Rebirth Saga. ****Also, in the crossovers with Wizard, Kouta is shown not to know what a Kamen Rider is or doesn't recognise any of the Bujin Riders, I am taking Gaim to be set in a separate universe by itself. Other Kamen Riders, such as Wizard or Decade, may appear later on but will only be brief and will be shown to come from the main timeline universe. Enjoy!**

**Chapter I**

**Rebirth Saga - Part I**

**'The Beginning of the End'**

**(Zawame Docks, July 2014)**

Takatora Kureshima, transformed as Kamen Rider Zangetsu, charged at his opponent with his Musou Saber raised. Mitsuzane Kureshima, transformed as Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin, struggled and failed to get up as brother prepared to strike the fatal blow.

With a yell Takatora brought his blade down towards his brother, but in his mind a memory of Mitsuzane's childhood flicked through, causing him to freeze. Keen to capitalise on his brother's hesitation, the traitorous Mitsuzane activated his Squash Finisher and slashed his brother across the chest, dealing a fatal blow of his own.

Takatora was thrown backwards through the air in the direction of the river. Suddenly, a blue and yellow figure appeared and leapt up, catching Takatora before he could fall into the water.

Kamen Rider Duke landed on ground gracefully, placing Takatora down as he powered down, Micchi's attack having fried his Sengoku Driver. Ryoma turned to face Micchi, immediately recognising him by his body language.

"You!" spat Ryoma, standing up and raising his Sonic Arrow.

In a spilt second, Ryoma launched at Micchi and slashed. Micchi closed his eyes and braced himself for his impending death. However, when he opened his eyes he saw that Ryoma had in fact cut the strap of his stolen Genesis Driver, allowing it to fall to the ground and Micchi to power down.

Micchi sighed in relief that he had been spared, only for Ryoma to slash a second time. This time it hit Micchi's unprotected jugular and sliced it open, allow blood to spurt out violently.

"You didn't think is let you off that easily?" mocked Ryoma as Micchi collapsed to the ground, a pool of blood forming around him.

Ignoring the dying Micchi, Ryoma pulled off his helmet and knelt down beside Takatora. Tearing a strip of his suit jacket, Ryoma tried to stanch the blood flowing out of the wound on Takatora's chest.

Takatora coughed up blood and turned his head to look at Ryoma, "Y-You came back?"

"Yes, yes I did," replied Ryoma, sighing heavily, "I'm sorry for what I did, I know I can never make up for it. I was wrong, humanity is worth saving."

"Can Mitsuzane hurt anyone else?" asked Takatora, looking up at his best friend since they were six years old.

Ryoma looked over at Micchi's now dead body, "No, he's never going to hurt anyone else ever again."

"Good," gasped Takatora, falling into a coughing fit, before his body ceased to move.

Tears began to roll down Ryoma's cheeks as he held Takatora's body close, "I ONLY WANTED TO KEEP YOU SAFE!"

Behind Ryoma, Kouta rounded the corner and halted at the sight in front of him. Looking at Micchi's body it occurred to him that before he became Gaim he probably would have vomited at the sight, but now he just felt relieved. Relieved that he didn't have to be the one to kill Micchi.

Making his decision, Kouta approached Ryoma and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Duke may be his enemy, but everyone deserved to greive, even if it meant putting his hatred aside. Slowly, Ryoma calmed down and wiped his tears away. The Energy Rider placed Takatora's body down and sighed.

"Why?" questioned Kouta, "Why did you betray him?"

"How do you think he survived falling off a cliff?" replied Ryoma, "I was trying to protect him and I failed!"

"You saved him, falling off the cliff?" asked Kouta.

"Yes, a safety net," answered Ryoma, "It would had left him at an abandoned Yggdrail Research Campsite where he would be safe, away from the Overlord's inevitable invasion.

Kouta smiled weakly and awkwardly patted Ryoma on the back. Suddenly, Kouta's phone began to ring, prompting Kouta to search through his trouser and jacket pockets to no avail.

"Looking for this?" asked Ryoma, plucking Kouta's phone out his shirt breast pocket.

"Thanks," replied Kouta, taking his phone from Ryoma's hand and answering it.

"Kouta!" yelled Peco, "Where are you?"

"The docks," answered Kouta, "Why? What's wrong?"

"It's Kaito! He transformed into an Inves and gone berserk!" shouted Peco, panic audilble in his voice.

"What about the others?" asked Kouta, raising his voice.

"He's killed them all, Zack, Oren, Yoko and Jounichi!" replied Peco, the sound of feet slapping concrete coming through the phone, "He even got Chucky!"

"Mai! What about Mai?" questioned Kouta desperately.

"I'm fine," spoke Mai, her voice now coming down the phone, having taken it from Peco.

"Where are you?" asked Kouta, looking around as Ryoma focused in on a faint sound.

"Behind you!" shouted Mai as she and Peco rounded the corner onto the docks, Ryoma and Kouta in front of them.

Kouta span around to see Peco and Mai running towards him, Peco had a cut in his cheek whilst Mai had a ugly looking gash on her leg. Kouta jogged over to his two friends and hugged them, he could feel Mai's tears seeping through his shirt.

"What's he doing here?" questioned Peco, seeing Ryoma knelt down, "What's he done to Takatora?"

Ryoma remained silent, staring down at his fallen friend's body. Deciding to answer for him, Kouta spoke up, "Micchi killed him, but Ryoma here is going to help us, aren't you?"

Ryoma nodded and looked up, "I've failed the only person who meant anything to me, so now I carry on his mission, to save humanity!"

"Good," replied Kouta, however Mai suddenly caught sight of Micchi's dead body and hugged Kouta again.

"Don't worry, Micchi's never gonna hurt any of us again," assured Kouta.

Suddenly a loud crash echoed around and a red and black monkey Inves appeared from around the corner, coming to a halt as Redyue stepped through a crack in front of the Inves.

"How do you like my new attack dog?" taunted Redyue, "I believe he was once your friend!"

"Kaito," muttered Kouta sadly.

Mai growled angrily and went to run at Redyue, only for Peco and Kouta to hold her back.

"Please! Don't!" pleaded Kouta, "You'll get yourself killed!"

Redyue laughed, "You Apes truly are pathetic!"

The female Overlord went to continue when a bright yellow energy arrow struck her in the chest and knocked her to her knees. The three Beat Riders turned to see Ryoma with his Sonic Arrow raised at Redyue.

"I will fight you with every last breath I have," spoke Ryoma, walking over to Micchi's body, "Because that's what Takatora would have done."

Ryoma bent down and picked up the Zangetsu Shin Genesis Driver and Melon Energy Lockseed. Standing back up, he walked over to Mai and handed then to her.

"If you want to fight, you'll need this," instructed Ryoma.

"Are you sure?" asked Mai, biting her lip, "I mean, I'm untrained I've never done this before."

"Right now we need any help we can get," spoke Kouta.

"Fine them, I guess I must become a rider," replied Mai, nodding her head.

"Peco, you might want to get somewhere safe," warned Kouta, biting his lip as Redyue climbed back to her feet.

"Don't worry, I got this covered," replied Peco, pulling the Baron Genesis Driver and Lemon Energy Lockseed out of his jacket pocket, "I manage to snag this off Kaito just after he transformed into that Inves bastard!"

"Fine then," spoke Kouta, Let's do this!"

**KACHIDOKI!**

**LEMON ENERGY!**

**MELON ENERGY!**

The three clicked their respective Lockseeds open and fitted them into the Drive Bays in their respective Drivers. They each immediately closed their Lock On Arm. Kouta sliced down with his Cutting Knife, his Lockseed dropping open and a small hologram of the DJ Gun appearing. Peco and Mai followed by pushed their Compressors in, the Lemon Energy Lockseed opening in two halves whilst the Melon Energy Lockseed spilt open into three parts.

**SOIYA!**

**SODA!**

Three cracks appeared above them and the Kachidoki, Lemon Energy and Melon Energy Armour Parts appeared, dropping down onto Kouta, Peco and Mai's shoulders respectively. In a flash the arms unfolded and their suits appeared around their bodies.

**MELON ENERGY ARMS!**

**LEMON ENERGY ARMS!**

**KACHIDOKI ARMS!**

The three friends all finshed their transformation and were equipped with their respective weapons, the Sonic Arrow for Peco and Mai, while Kouta had the DJ Gun. Both Mai and Peco began to examine their suits, admiring the power they provided.

"Armoured Rider Gaim!" called Kouta, "Kachidoki Arms!"

"Genesis Rider Zangetsu Shin," announced Mai, "Melon Energy Arms!"

"Armoured Rider Baron," cried Peco, "Lemon Energy Arms!"

"Genesis Rider Duke," spoke Ryoma as he put his helmet back on, "Lemon Energy Arms!"

The four Riders lined up side by side before charging at the Kaito Inves and Redyue, their weapons at the ready. Ryoma aimed his Sonic Arrow at Kaito Inves's eyes and fired, blinding the Inves.

"Don't hurt him!" warned Mai angrily.

"Your friend is dead, the transformation is irreversible," replied Ryoma, slashing the Kaito Inves's flank as he charged at Redyue.

"It's fight or fall," grunted Kouta, remembering Micchi's words, "The time when difficult decisions have to be made."

"I agree," added Peco, blocking a punch from the Kaito Inves and returning one of his own.

The Kaito Inves rounded on Mai, sensing her hesitation. Mai hurriedly tried to block his attack, but he smacked her in the chest and sent her flying backwards.

"That isn't Kaito," whispered Mai, led on the floor, "Kaito would never have hurt me."

Mai climbed back to her feet and raised her Sonic Arrow at the Kaito Inves. She pulled her bow back and fired, injuring the Inves's chest. Meanwhile, Ryoma and Kouta each fired at Redyue at the same time, but the Overlord Inves dodged them both and slashed the two riders, forcing them backwards.

Taking advantage of his disorientation, Redyue sliced at Ryoma's Genesis Driver directly. Ryoma stumbled backwards as his destroyed Lemon Energy Lockseed was ejected from his fortunately undamaged Driver.

Redyue laughed and went on the offensive, hacking and slashing at the unprotected Ryoma, only for the scientist to hurriedly roll out of the way. Redyue cried out in frustration and lunged, his blade heading straight for Ryoma's heart.

Ryoma closed his eyes and prepared himself for his death, but it never came. He opened his eyes and to his shock he saw Kouta stood over him, desperately trying to block Redyue's energy blast. In a flash of green light, Kouta was thrown backwards, his armour and suit fading away.

"Damn you!" hissed Ryoma as Redyue placed her staff's blade at the scientist's throat.

Ryoma jerked his head away and saw that the Kaito Inves had managed to captured Peco with its tail, leaving Mai the only Rider still able to fight.

"Help Ryoma," shouted Peko sadly to Mai, "You'll need his help later on! Goodbye!"

"What do you mean?" yelled Mai back, "Goodbye?"

"It means I'll be taking the Inves bastard that took over Kaito to hell with me," answered Peco, flicking a switch on the side of his Genesis Belt.

**SELF-DESTRUCT INITIATED!**

"No!" yelled Mai, realising what her friend was doing. Ryoma swore and broke free of Redyue, diving away.

"It has to end this way," spoke Peco, "And I'm sorry about knocking that Lockseed out of your hand, I really am."

With an almighty explosion, Peco Genesis Driver self-destructed in a humongous fireball, incinerating Peco and the Kaito Inves, sending Redyue flying away and forcibly powering Mai down, landing near a Kouta.

Kouta crawled towards Mai's unconscious body, desperately trying to shield her behind him as Redyue strode towards. Ryoma clambered to his feet and yelled at Redyue, getting her attention.

"What are you going to do, ape?" mocked Redyue, "Your pathetic _Lockseed_ is destroyed."

"You destroyed _a _Lockseed," replied Ryoma, producing a green Lockseed, "I was saving this for a rainy day, I guess this qualifies."

Ryoma raised the green Lockseed, ELS-05 printed on the front, and clicked the Lockseed open.

**LIME ENERGY!**

Ryoma grinned and slotted the Lockseed into his Genesis Driver, pushing the Compressor in and initiating his transformation, soda flowing from the Energy Lockseed to the Cup below the Drive Bay.

**SODA!**

A crack appeared above Ryoma and the Lime Energy Armour Part appeared, the new set of Arms dropped down onto Ryoma's shoulders, his Duke base suit appearing around his body. The Arms unfolded, the design of the Lime Energy Arms was very reminiscent of its lemon counterpart, the only difference was its green colour and modified transformation phrase.

**FIGHT, SOUR! FIGHT, SOUR! F-F-FIGHT!**

Ryoma quickly fired two shots off his Sonic Arrow, causing Redyue to use her staff to block them. Ryoma capitalised on this and used his Sonic Arrow to knock the staff out of her hands, leaving her defenceless. Ryoma locked his Lime Lockseed onto his Sonic Arrow and pulled it back, aimed directly at Redyue's head.

"You think you can kill me you pathetic ape?" laughed Redyue, pointing at Kouta, "I'm sure he'll stop you, he hasn't got the guts to let you kill a creature that can talk back!"

"Fuck no!" spat Kouta, struggling to his feet, "You turned Kaito into one of you, killed my friends and destroyed my city! Why the fuck wouldn't I let him kill you!"

Before Redyue could react, Ryoma fired his Sonic Arrow and killed Redyue in one shot, her head exploding in a shower of green blood. Kouta dropped to his knees at Mai's side and quickly felt for pulse, sighing with relief when he found one.

"That felt good," muttered Ryoma, lowering his bow and turning to face Kouta, "Now we have to get rid of the rest of the Inves roami-"

Kouta frowned as Ryoma cut off, turning around to look at Ryoma. Kouta gasped and crawled back, Rosyuo stood over Ryoma's dead body, his blade slick with the scientist's blood.

"What's wrong, ape?" mocked Rosyuo, kicking Ryoma's decapitated head away as he stepped forward, "Not used to real war?"

**-Rebirth Saga-**


	2. Chapter 2

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Gaim: The Final Saga**

by

Kamen Rider Duke

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter II**

**Rebirth Saga - Part II**

**'Humanity's Second Chance'**

**(Zawame Docks, July 2014)**

"What's wrong, ape?" mocked Rosyuo, kicking Ryoma's decapitated head away as he stepped forward, "Not used to real war?"

"What do you want? asked Kouta, climbing to his feet and pulling out his Kachidoki and Kiwami Lockseeds.

"My power back," replied Rosyuo, "You see, I gave Sagara the Forbidden Fruit for him to bestow on the one worthy of it, but you are pathetic and weak."

Rosyuo dived forward like a streak and snatched the Kiwami Lockseed from Kouta's hand, kicking him backwards.

"Humanity squandered their chance, yet they try to fight their inevitable extinction," explained Rosyuo, "And I'm here to put an end to that."

"I'll never let you!" spat Kouta, dragging himself to his feet and pulling out his Orange Lockseed, his Kachidoki Lockseed had been knocked far away, to far for him to reach.

**ORANGE!**

Kouta slammed the Lockseed into his Sengoku Driver and dived to one side as Rosyuo sent a ball of fire at him. The fire burst outwards and envolped Kouta, however he walked out of the flame untouched, his armour protecting him.

**HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**

Kouta quickly drew his Daidaimaru and charged at Rosyuo, their blades locking together. Rosyuo kneed Kouta in the stomach and pulled his Lockseed out of his driver. Kouta stumbled backwards as his Orange Arms vanished, leaving him in his vulnerable base suit.

"Give up, Ape!" taunted Rosyuo, crushing the Orange Lockseed, "Whatever you try I will win, there is no version of this where you come out on top, humanity is doomed to the history books."

"I will never stop fighting," hissed Kouta, unhooking his Pine Lockseed from his belt, "Because if I do give up there really is no way for me to win!"

**PINEAPPLE! **

In a flash, the Pine Arms appeared and dropped onto Kouta's head. Charging at Rosyuo again, Kouta used the still solid Arms to smash Rosyuo in the face. The Overlord King stumbled back as Kohta's Pine Arms unfolded, arming him with his Pine Iron.

Kouta quickly swung his Pine Iron at Rosyuo, gashing his chest and wrapping him up with the chain. Rosyuo laughed and shot a bolt of electricity down the chain, transferring into Kouta ans sending him flying backwards, his Pine Lockseed cracking and falling apart.

"You have spirit, I'll give you that," commended Rosyuo, gathering a ball of white energy in the palm of his hand, "You would make a good Overlord, but your humanity is an asset to you, how about a bit of both?"

Rosyuo tossed the ball of energy at Kouta, who dived to one side to dodge. Unseen by Rosyuo or Kouta, the ball of energy struck the unconscious Mai, her body glowed white before fading as her dark hair slowly turned blonde.

Kouta rolled back onto his feet, near Ryoma's dead body. Kouta glanced down and saw his target, the Lime Energy Lockseed. Kouta quickly grabbed it from Ryoma's Genesis Driver and pulled out his own Ichigo Lockseed.

"I hope this works," muttered Kouta as he opened both Lockseeds and fitted them into place in his Driver.

Two cracks appeared above Kouta, the Ichigo and Lime Energy Arms appearing and fusing together to create the Jinba Lime Arms. The Arms dropped onto Kouta's shoulders and unfolded to form the Jinba Lime Armour. Kouta flexed his muscles as he felt the power surge through him. The Super-Strength of the Lime Energy Lockseed mixed with the speed of the Ichigo Lockseed allowed Kouta to dash forward at a blinding speed and powerfully slash Rosyuo with his Sonic Arrow.

Rosyuo flew backwards and hit the ground hard, a gash along his chest oozing golden blood. Kouta skidded to halt and stared down at the new set of Arms, the power it contained was incredible, almost on a par with his Kachidoki Arms.

Kouta went to attack again, only for a blast to hit him in the shoulder, forcing him onto one knee. Looking up, Kouta quickly caught sight of Sagara stood on top of a nearby building. In a shimmer of green, Sagara disappeared and reappeared in front of Kouta, facing Rosyuo.

"Hello again, old friend," spoke Rosyuo to Sagara, "Have you finally chosen a side?"

"Yes, I have," replied Sagara, "I chosen the side of the humans. Their capacity to help and care for each other gives them a chance your race never had."

"You dare to defy me?" questioned Rosyuo, "I who gave you your power? I could kill you easily!"

"Not anymore," spoke Sagara, holding his hand out, the Kiwami Lockseed floating out of Rosyuo's grip and into Sagara's possession, "You gave away your power whilst I saved mine up."

In a flash, Sagara absorbed the Kiwami Lockseed, his eyes flashing gold. Sagara held out his hand as the Daidaimaru appeared in it. Charging at Rosyuo, Sagara slashed him across the chest, drawing blood as Kouta had.

"You destroyed this world, you have killed nearly half of the human population," spoke Sagara, switching to the Melon Defender and Donkachi, "To save the future, I have to rewrite the past!"

"Doing that, even with the power of the Forbidden Fruit, would drain you, leave you as nothing more than a human," snapped Rosyuo smugly, "You love humans that much that you would join them?"

"If that's what it takes to give humanity a second chance," replied Sagara, "Then it's a price I am willing to accept!"

Sagara closed his eyes and began to chant in the language of the Overlords, his body beginning to glow. Rosyuo charged forward to stop him, but was sent flying back by a bolt of golden energy.

"I never believed in what you did! Humanity needs and deserves a second chance!" yelled Sagara, his body rippling with the energy, "That's what I believe in!"

Suddenly, the energy surrounding Sagara exploded outwards, incinerating Rosyuo. Kouta raised his arms to protected himself as the golden energy flew towards him.

Kouta closed his eyes, bracing himself and the world went black.

**-Rebirth Saga-**

**(Zawame City, December 1999)**

Takatora Kureshima strolled down the pavement, a morning coffee in one hand and a breakfast doughnut in the other. The dark-haired twenty-two year old took a sip of his coffee, turning his thoughts to how he'd got to where he was.

He had been the CEO of the Yggdrasil Corporation for five years now. After his mother became sick his father stepped down from the position, leaving his son to take it, despite still going to high school.

"Takatora!" called a voice.

Takatora stopped and looked around for the speaker. He quickly spotted him, a short, balding man stood in an alleyway, staring directly at Takatora.

"Father?" whispered Takatora, he hadn't seen the man who raised him since his mother became ill.

Takatora took off down the alleyway as fast as he could, coming to a halt in front of his father. But to Takatora's shock, he watched as his father disappeared in a shimmer of green, leaving him alone.

Takatora looked up, the disappeared of his father had allowed him to see something astonishing. In front of him was a portal, opened like a zipper, which showed him a strange forest beyond. Takatora quickly walked around the portal, seeing only brick wall behind.

Throwing caution to the wind, Takatora decided to step into the portal and the forest beyond. He was immediately drawn to the fruits growing on the trees, unlike anything he had seen before. The smell of them made his stomach rumble and his brain cry out, telling him to eat one.

But his logical side won out, he knew not to eat an unidentified fruit, it could easily be poisonous and kill him the second it touched his lips. To stave off the sudden hunger the fruit had brought him, Takatora pulled his doughnut out of its paper bag and ate it down.

Once he had finished, Takatora pulled a fruit off one of the trees and placed it in the paper bag, he could have someone analyse it later. Takatora stepped back out of the portal and quickly snapped a picture of it with his phone, he would need it for proof.

Pocketing his phone and the paper bag, Takatora set off for the Yggdrasil Main Headquarters, located in the messy, unplanned and backwards city of Zawame. The more he thought about it, the more Takatora thought it would be good if someone tore the entire city down and started from scratch, youth dance teams and all.

As Takatora exited the alleyway, his father appeared again, but he shimmered gold for a second and fading away to reveal he was in fact Sagara.

"All he needed was a little persuasion," muttered Sagara to himself, "I'm sure an extra five years of preparation will give humanity a better chance of survival."

With that, Sagara turned away and disappeared in a flash of green.

**-Rebirth Saga-**

**Yes, I have reset all the way back to 1999, but this will be important. Instead of starting with Kouta getting his powers, I have instead chosen to go back further to show the discovery of Helheim and the development of the Sengoku Driver, including prototypes using such things as USBs, Rings and Switches. On a side note, I have decided to age Takatora up a bit for the purpose of the story. I hope to get the best chapter up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Gaim: The Final Saga**

by

Kamen Rider Duke

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Beta'd by AnimeAnomaly72

**Chapter III**

**Rebirth Saga - Part III**

**'The Forbidden Fruit'**

**(Yggdrasil Zawame Branch, December 1999)**

Takatora sat at the desk, sipping his coffee as a man studied a microscope next to him. Jun Watanabe looked at his superior as he finished examining the slide.

"This thing is like nothing I've seen before." spoke the Head of R&D, wiping his glasses, "Well, almost. A DNA scan I ran shows a very small amounts of melon DNA, muskmelon to be exact actually."

"So you're telling that _fruit_, is a severely mutated melon?" asked Takatora, placing his coffee down.

"Yes, I am," replied Jun, "With the hundreds of specimen that you saw in such a small area, it's possible that they are mutated from other Earth fruit, oranges, bananas, lemons, anything really."

"So you believe me about the portal and mystery forest?" questioned Takatora, showing a sign of relief on his face.

"Of course, this fruit you brought me is indisputable proof!" answered Jun, "Besides, I know you're not the type to joke around."

"Right you are," muttered Takatora, "You keep analysing it, I'm going to gather a squad of guards to go back and scope that forest again, collect some more of these fruits and look for any signs of life."

"Sure, be careful," warned Jun to his younger friend.

"I always am," replied Takatora with a rare smile.

With that, Takatora grabbed his jacket and pulled it on. Leaving the lab, Takatora accidentally bumped into a dark-haired teenager entering.

"Hey Mr. Kureshima!" greeted the teen with a grin.

"Hello Sid," returned Takatora, nodding politely and continuing on his way.

"What's got into him, Dad?" asked Sid to Jun as soon as Takatora was out of earshot.

"He's stumbled across something very interesting this morning, come look!" beckoned Jun, waving over his son.

Sid Watanabe quickly joined his father and the microscope, examining the slide. Sid's eyebrows shot you and he muttered something quietly to himself.

"What's that?" asked Jun, interested in what his son had to say.

"The growth rate of that thing is phenomenal," commented Sid with a grin, "Maybe it's the miracle drug that a pharmaceuticals company like Yggdrasil is looking for, instead of looking for some spring water myth on some remote island."

"And maybe you're onto something," replied Jun, "I could try seeing if it has the same effects on other plants!"

"Then let's get to it," grinned Sid, the teenager also displaying the same passion for science as his father did.

**-Rebirth Saga-**

**(Shilon Alley, December 1999)**

Takatora's shoes crunched against the snow, walking down the alleyway, looking for the crack he entered earlier that day. Behind him a squad of Yggdrasil Security Guards followed him with their guns ready take on any threat.

Takatora hated Zawame City's sprawling mess of roads and alleyways. His father had once drawn up a plan for complete rebuilding the city. In recent years, since his father stepped down and left the young Kureshima in charge Yggdrasil Corporation had gone from international pharmaceuticals giants to only having three locations in Zawame, Tokyo and Shanghai.

"Shit!" muttered Takatora, coming to a halt at where the crack was earlier, only for it to have disappeared.

"What's wrong, sir?" asked eighteen year old Kenji Sako, the newest recruit to the Security Guards, trusted with only a knife for his first mission as an initiation ritual all guards were subject to.

"The crack was here earlier!" grunted Takatora, tightening the grip of his pistol in slight anger.

"Could it have closed?" offered Kenji.

"Listen to the newbie here!" called the Head of Security, "Thinks he's tough or something! We all know that after his trial period is over, he won't get a job! Because there isn't any!"

With that all the guards burst out laughing, making Kenji look down and close his eyes, desperately trying to keep his anger under check. The young man desperately needed this job, no matter how much time he had left.

"Silence!" hissed Takatora, the laughter stopping immediately.

Takatora walked forwards and around the corner, only to find another crack. The guards followed behind, all raising their weapons at the sight of the anomaly.

"What is that?" asked one of the guards.

"A crack to another world," replied Takatora, slowly inching his way towards the crack.

"Like in Norse Mythology?" added Kenji, "Like Asgard or Helheim?"

"That sounds like a good name for the forest," spoke Takatora, "Helheim, I like it."

Takatora raised his hand and motioned for the guards to remain silent and follow him. The Overseer of Yggdrasil and his guards stepped into the crack, donning gas masks to avoid being contaminated.

"Hm, so the appeal of the fruit is through the smell," noted Takatora, who now had no desire to consume one of the forbidden fruits.

As instructed, five of the guards produced large sacks and began to fill them with fruits they pulled of the trees. Three more guards remained with the collectors while Takatora, Kenji and the Head of Security ventured further into the forest, the sounds of the other guards soon fading.

"This place is insane," commented Kenji apprehensively, every muscle in his body tensed and ready to fight.

Suddenly a large gray monster jumped out from behind a tree and tackled Takatora to the ground, his gun flying out of his hands. Takatora reacted quickly, launching a double footed kick at the monster, sending it flying back.

The Head of Security took one look at the monster and ran away, screaming like a small child. Kenji helped Takatora to his feet and examined monster, it was fleshy and grey, a dense armour covered its back, arms and legs.

The monster charged again, smacking Kenji away and pinning Takatora to the ground. Takatora grunted and stretched out for his fallen gun, but was unable to do so.

Suddenly, a splash of purple blood hit Takatora in the face, causing him to look up to see Kenji on the monster's back, his knife impaled in its neck. Kenji twisted the knife, the monster's spine snapped and it went limp, allowing Takatora to stand up, picking up his gun at the same time.

"Now I'm glad they gave you that knife," spoke Takatora as Kenji pulled the knife out and hopped off the monster's back.

Takatora suddenly raised his gun and fired off two shots. Behind Kenji a second monster fell to the ground, both bullets had been shot into the creature's eyes and lodged in its brain.

"You're injured," informed Kenji, pointing to a gash in Takatora's bicep.

"Damn it!" muttered Takatora, "Who knows what infections these monsters could have."

"Here let me," instructed Kenji, tearing Takatora's jacket and shirt sleeve off, revealing the gash to the air.

Kenji reached to his belt and unhooked a bag of saline solution that had miraculously managed not to pop. Kenji ripped the top off the bag and poured it into Takatora's wound, washing the infected blood away and sterilising it.

Kenji pulled out a bandage and pulled off the packaging, wrapping and sealing Takatora's wound to prevent it from being infected.

"There we are," grunted Kenji, using a second saline bag to clean his knife, sliding it back into his holster.

"Let's get back to the crack," ordered Takatora, the two setting off back to where they had left the others.

After a short distance the two came out into the clearing where the crack was to find the carcass of another monster in front of them, torn apart by bullets.

"Overseer Kureshima!" called out one of the guards, approaching the two newcomers, "You're injured!"

"Yes, I am well aware," replied Takatora calmly, "It has been dealt with for the time being."

Takatora walked over to the Head of Security, who was sat on a fallen log breathing shakily. The Head of Security looked up at his superior and gulped.

"Sir, I-" stuttered the Security Chief, "How did you kill the monster?"

"Oh, I didn't. Kenji did." spoke Takatora, "With the knife you gave him for a joke."

The Chief gulped again, "Sir-"

"That's why he's taking your job," ordered Takatora, "Clear out your office by the end of the day or I'll have some of Kenji's men escort you out of HQ for everyone to see."

Takatora turned and walked away, hopping through the crack, leaving everyone in shock. The entire unit turned to look at their new boss. Kenji looked around uncertainly and opened his mouth to speak.

"Fuck."

**-Rebirth Saga-**


	4. Chapter 4

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Gaim: The Final Saga**

by

Kamen Rider Duke

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Beta'd by AnimeAnomaly72

**Chapter IV**

**Rebirth Saga - Part IV**

**"Days of Future's Past"**

**(Zawame Elementary School)**

Takatora sat in the back of his personal limo, slowly flicking over the report from the previous day's venture into the newly named Helheim Forest. After he had left, Kenji had set up a barrier at the end of the alley, two guards posted there to stop any civilians from entering with a gas leak warning.

Takatora looked up from the report and out the tinted window at the mass of children and theirparents leaving the state elementary school. The head of Yggdrasil had been faced with a choice for his younger brother's education.

He had eventually come to the decision to send Mitsuzane to the state school for his younger years. State education was an excellent way for Mitsuzane to gain much necessary humility and create connections with other children who would grow up to be doctors, lawyers or scientists.

Only for Mitsuzane's secondary education would Takatora send his little brother to a private school where he could get the best education. Takatora was jerked out of his thoughts by a knock on the window.

Takatora closed the report and looked out of the window to see Mitsuzane and another young boy,who seemingly knocked on the door. For a second Takatora froze, the other young boy was so strikingly familiar that he was slightly taken aback. The wild dark hair, brown eyes and wide smile were hauntingly familiar, yet he struggled to place them. In one swift movement, Takatora opened his door and climbed out.

"You must be Mr. Kureshima!" greeted the young boy in a practiced way, "Pleased to meet you!"

The boy held out his hand, which Takatora shook, a slight smile forming in his face. The practiced manner if the boy's greeting made it obvious that his parents had instructed him to do.

"What a polite young man," spoke Takatora, crouching down to the boy's level, "And what might your name be?"

"Kouta! Kouta Kazuraba!" replied the boy, "I'm a friend of Mic-Mitsuzane's!"

Takatora froze, it couldn't be. Surely Kazuraba was a very common name, this young boy couldn't be related to-

"Akira!" yelled Kouta, running to his sister and hugging her legs.

Akira Kazuraba smiled and picked up her younger brother, "How's my favourite brother?"

"I'm your only brother!" replied the five year old.

Takatora smiled at Akira voice and stood up, facing Kouta's older sister.

"Taka?" breathed Akira, shock evident on her face.

"Aki," greeted Takatora, his smile widening slightly.

Mitsuzane frowned, his older brother rarely smiled and even then they were very brief and hollow.

"W-What are you doing here?" asked Akira, taken aback.

"Just picking up my brother," answered Takatora, placing a hand on Mitsuzane's shoulder.

"Micchi is Mitsuzane?" muttered Akira to herself, "How did I never realise?"

"Pardon?" asked Takatora, not quite catching what Akira had said.

"Sis, how do you know Mic-Mitsuzane's brother?" questioned Kouta, tugging on Akira's sleeve.

"We were friends when we were in school," replied Akira, smiling at her brother.

"We were a bit more than that," thought Takatora.

"It's funny where the time goes," spoke Takatora, his smile dulling slightly.

Akira looked down for a second before speaking, "Kouta and I were heading for a snack at Drupers just now, would you and Mitsuzane like to join us?"

Takatora looked ready to turn the offer down when he saw the excited look on his younger brother's face.

"Sure, that'd be great," replied Takatora.

"Cool, you'll like it," informed Akira.

"So, what does this Drupers serve?" asked Takatora, "Fast food?"

"No," answered Akira, "It's a fruit bar."

"Just what I need," muttered Takatora, "More fruit."

**-Rebirth Saga-**

**(Kenji's Office, Yggdrasil, Zawame City)**

Kenji Sako sat at his new desk,going through the mound of paperwork his new job lumped on him. The former Head of Security had cleared out his office yesterday, leaving Kenji to take the position.

"_Ippan_!"

Kenji head shot up, looking around his office, but finding nothing out of the ordinary.

"Who's there?" asked Kenji, feeling slightly silly.

"_Kenji Sako_," whispered the voice, "_Kamen Rider Ippan_."

"Whoever you are, show yourself!" shouted Kenji, drawing his knife from his belt and raising it.

"_Continue down this path_," spoke the voice, "_And you will have to fight till the bitter end_!"

"So be it!" replied Kenji, "I need the wage! My family is counting on me!"

**TILL THE BITTER END!**

**MR BERRYMAN!**

**SURAISU THROUGH THE SHADOWS!**

**GOSHINPAI NAKU!**

Kenji screamed and dropped to his knees, clutching his head in agony. The new Head of Security looked up to see the mirage of a girl with blonde hair and mismatched eyes.

"_This is your future_," spoke the blonde girl, snapping her fingers.

The pain in Kenji's head ceased and struggled to get back to his feet, only to collapse in unconsciousness. Behind the blonde girl Sagara appeared in a flash of green.

"Was such a brutal method needed, Priestess?" asked Sagara, a small smile playing on his lips.

"_That's not my name_," hissed the blonde girl.

"I know," replied Sagara, "Mai."

**-Rebirth Saga-**

**(Zawame Wasteland, August 2014)**

Kenji Sako gasped and sat up, looking around him in shock. He had gone from his office to a battlefield. Kenji clambered to his feet and looked down at the armies facing off against each other.

On the left stood an army of Inves, led by eight Kamen Riders. The obvious leader wore a blue suit with a set of red armour over the top. Flanking him was a green rider, wielding a handgun, and a black and orange rider, wielding large boxing gloves.

The remaining five riders stood slightly farther back. One was brown with a hammer, another was green with spiked armour. Two near identical riders stood side by side, one gold and one silver. The final rider was pink with a red and yellow set of armour, wielding a large hammer.

On the other side of the battlefield stood a second army, again mainly comprised of Inves with Kamen Riders at the front. The leaders were a black rider with orange set of armour and another gun-toting green rider, except female. Flanking him were two red and silver rider, one with a yellow armour and the other with a silver and yellow armour. Behind them was a white and green rider with a large shield and a black rider wielding a three pronged spear.

Beyond them stood a line of six Kamen Rider, surveying the battle without the backup of an Inves Army. Leading the group were a white rider with a green and orange armour and a blue and black rider, using a yellow armour. Beside them were a pink rider with a pink set of armour, a vaguely green rider with a red armour and two black riders, one with a blue armour and the other with a red set.

Kenji watched the stalemate below him when a flower floated down, igniting the battle. With a cry the two armies charged at each other, the separate riders using their energy bows to destroy any Inves they could.

**-Rebirth Saga-**

**(Kenji's Office, December 1999)**

"Sir?" asked a voice, "Sir! Mr Sako!"

Kenji's eyes shot open, waking immediately to find himself sat at his desk, one of his new subordinates in front of him.

"Yes?" replied Kenji groggily.

"There's someone to see you," informed the employee.

"Send them in," instructed Kenji.

The door crashed open and a young man walked in, wearing a blue and grey hoodie. The word "Gaim" is embroided on his hoodie.

"I have something for you," spoke the man, placing a black box on Kenji's desk.

"What is it?" asked Kenji warily.

"Look for yourself," answered the man.

"It's locked," replied Kenji, failing to open the box.

"Then find the key," spoke the man simply, going to leave.

"Who are you?" asked Kenji.

"Just a passing-through Kamen Rider," answered the man, exiting the office and walking away.

"Strange," whispered Kenji, "This is all too strange!"

**-Rebirth Saga-**


	5. Chapter 5

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Gaim: The Final Saga**

by

Kamen Rider Duke

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Beta'd by AnimeAnomaly72

**Chapter V**

**Rebirth Saga - Part V**

**'Hidden Secrets'**

**(Drupers Fruit Bar, Zawame City)**

"Okay, I'll admit it," spoke Takatora as he entered the fruit bar, "I wasn't quite expecting this."

"I like it," stated Mitsuzane, "The grapes are my favourite!"

"You brought him here before?" asked Takatora to Akira.

Akira shrugged, "A couple of times, when he slept over."

"Let me show you to your table," spoke a man in his late twenties, guiding them to a free table, handing the group their menus as they sat down.

"Orange Squash!" decided Kouta immediately, grinning ear to ear.

"Budou Sparking," affirmed Mitsuzane a couple of seconds later.

"I'll have a Melon Au Lait," informed Akira as Takatora flicked through the menu, studying each entry meticulously.

"He'll have the same," added Akira, plucking the menu from Takatora's hands.

"Hey! I was reading that," complained Takatora.

"Yeah, and after a tedious half hour you would choose something boring on the menu," explained Akira, "You need to loosen up a bit."

"What if I don't want Melon Au Lait?" asked Takatora indignantly.

"I know you, Taka," answered Akira, "You'll love it."

Takatora huffed and crossed his arms, Akira rolled her eyes, used to this performance. When they were children whenever Akira made Takatora try something new, he would hate it at first, but when the serious Kureshima gave judgement, his opinion changed.

"I guess some things never change," muttered Akira, a grin seeping across her face.

At the other side of the table, Kouta nudged Mitsuzane's ribs, getting his attention.

"I've never seen Sis this happy!" whispered Kouta to his best friend.

"I never seen my brother so," Mitsuzane paused, searching for the appropriate word, "Juvenile."

"This is weird," muttered Kouta and Mitsuzane, both staring at their older sibling's odd behaviour.

"So, Kouta," spoke up Akira, "How was school today?"

"It was okay," replied Kouta, shrugging his shoulders, "But that Kaito Kumon took over the play set, he said only people with power were allowed to use it!"

"He sounds unpleasant," uttered Akira, shaking his head, "Like he should be taken down a few pegs!"

"_He sounds like a warrior_," thought Takatora, staring down at his hands, "_Just like my father_."

**-Rebirth Saga-**

**(Sako Residence, Zawame City)**

"I'm home!" called out Kenji as he closed the front door behind himself. Turning to the rack next to him, Kenji pulled off his coat and scarf, hanging them up. The box he received earlier now under his arm.

"I'm right here!" replied a voice from the kitchen.

Kenji smiled and entered the kitchen to find Ryo Sako working away at dinner. Ryo stopped at the sight of his son and greeted him with a smile of our own.

"How's mother?" asked Kenji, frowning slightly.

"Not great, but I'm sure seeing you will cheer her up," replied Ryo, stirring the pot on the stove.

"Any word from Hikari or Aya?" questioned Kenji, placing his box down on the table.

"No word from your brother or sister," answered Ryo sadly, "I guess they're probably too busy with their own families."

Kenji's hands tightened into fists, pushing his anger down. This was just like his older brother and sister, both of whom were in their forties with own children, his sister had even named her daughter Mai after their mother.

However, they didn't seem have time to come see their dying mother. Kenji had come as a surprise to the parents, both who were in their late forties when he was born.

"I'm gonna go see mother," spoke Kenji, opening a door off the kitchen.

"Sure," replied Ryo somewhat absentmindedly.

Kenji stepped through the door and into his mother's bedroom, a beeping piercing the silence. Kenji sat down by the bed and took his mother's hand.

"Hello, mother," greeted Kenji, smiling slightly despite his mother's frail state.

"Who are you?" croaked Mai, pulling her hand away.

"What?" spoke Kenji, frowning.

"Who the hell are you!" yelled Mai, "Aya! Hikari! Ryo! Help!"

Kenji froze and realised what was going on, the eighteen year old stood up and exited the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

Ryo stood by the stove, looking sadly at his son, "Kenji-"

"I'm fine," interrupted Kenji, his face passive and heart becoming cold, "I know my place now."

Kenji grabbed his box from the table and took off upstairs, unaware that the box's first lock had released, leaving two more.

**-Rebirth Saga-**

**(Drupers Fruit Bar, Zawame City)**

"This is amazing!" commented Takatora as he swallowed a mouthful of muskmelon, "You were right, Akira!"

"You see, every time," deadpanned Akira, looking at Mitsuzane and her brother, who both giggled.

"Sis, can we go play on the game?" asked Kouta, pointing at pinball machine in the corner.

"Only if it's okay with Takatora," replied Akira.

Mitsuzane looked over at his older brother, silently asking him the question. In reply Takatora simply nodded his head, the two boys running off to play.

"So how does Mic-Mitsuzane cope?" questioned Akira, "Without his parents I mean."

"It's tough without them," answered Takatora honestly, "I miss them, a lot."

Suddenly, the waiter returned. Akira went to get her purse, but Takatora interfered by paying for the bill.

"Nice place you got here," commented Takatora, gesturing around the fruit bar.

"Drupers was my father's business, I inherited it from him," spoke the waiter, "I'm Bando by the way."

Bando offered him hand out to Takatora, who shook it, a smile forming on his lips.

"I haven't seen you in here before," noted Bando, placing the empty bowls on a tray.

"I'm the Overseer at Yggdrasil," replied Takatora, "Honestly, I never knew this place was here."

"I'm not sure how much longer it going to be here," Bando said sadly, "The income of the place isn't enough to support it and my wife just had our second child, a girl. We've got one of each now."

"That's sad to hear, I like the place," spoke Takatora, "But I could offer you a business deal."

"What kind of deal?" answered Bando, his interest piqued.

"I buy this place, for a reasonable price of course," explained Takatora, "You would retain full control of your business, profits could be split 70:30, yourself receiving the lion's share."

"What's in it for me?" asked Bando, sitting down across from Takatora and Akira.

"I could drum up some interest," replied Takatora, "Offer my employees a discount, that kind of thing."

"Well that does sound interesting," spoke Bando, "I'll think about it and get back to you."

"Certainly," returned Takatora, nodding in agreement as Bando stood and took his tray back to the counter.

"That was unexpected," muttered Akira.

"You see an opportunity," replied Takatora, "And you capitalise upon it."

"Well, this is goodbye," informed Akira, "We'll have to be going now."

"Goodbye, Aki," spoke Takatora, sadness creeping into his eyes.

"By the way," said Akira, "He prefers Micchi."

With that Akira turned and left, collecting Kouta along the way. Takatora looked down at the table, before realising what he had to do.

"Micchi!" called Takatora, "It's time to go."

Micchi's mouth dropped open at Takatora using the younger Kureshima's nickname, one that he much preferred over his given name.

"Are you going to stand there with your mouth open like a fish, or make me leave by myself?" asked Takatora, making Micchi snap out of his trance and run over to the older Kureshima.

**-Rebirth Saga-**

**(Kureshima Mansion, Zawame Suburbs)**

Takatora sat his desk in his office, sorting through some paperwork when a knock sounded on the opened door. Takatora looked up to see Micchi stood at the door, a curious gaze on his face.

"Takatora, I just wanted to ask if you had heard anything from mother or father?" asked the young boy.

Takatora frowned, "I'm afraid not, it's not easy to send out contact from the island."

"I hope father figures how to bring the cure back, then mother can come home," explained Micchi.

Takatora nodded and spoke, "I'll let you know when I hear from them. I need to get on with my work."

"Yes, brother!" replied Micchi, scampering off.

Takatora sighed and put his head down in shame, it was hard to lie to Mitsuzane. Takatora pulled out his desk drawer and remove the fake bottom, putting aside a stack of papers.

Opening the top file, Takatora read it for what seemed like the two hundredth time. Takatora had lied, to Micchi, to his employees. He had been told that his mother was ill. His parents went to a remote island where the spring water helped her condition.

The truth however, was much worse. His mother had died five years ago, giving birth to Micchi. His father hadn't been able to cope and had hung himself, in the very office Takatora now used.

Takatora covered the story up, he couldn't let it get out that his parents were dead, Yggdrasil's shares would collapse immediately. He knew he wasn't a good person for doing that, but now was the time to atone for it.

These Inves would continue to get through the crack and when they did, no one would be able to stop them, except him. Takatora looked up at a photograph on his desk of himself and Akira with another teenager, his name was Ryoma Sengoku.

The three had been the best of friends for many years, but as they reached adulthood, their responsibilities forced them to drift apart. Ryoma had an incredible mind and had soon began working at the Kougami Foundation.

A year ago Ryoma had sent Takatora a package, the prototype of his new project, Kamen Rider Initiative. Takatora, still bitter had hidden it away, vowing never to use Ryoma's device, but now he was forced to change his mind by the situation that had arisen.

Takatora reached back into the drawer and lifted out a compact briefcase. He quickly entered the code, Akira's birthday and opened it. In the briefcase sat four USB drives, each white in colour, with a Z on the front. Next to them was a silver device. It was a bulky L-shaped gadget, with a slot for an USB drive on the top. The other side was blank, with a slot to fit a similar device in.

This was a Lost Driver, and Takatora was going to use it to become a Kamen Rider.

**-End of Rebirth Saga-**


	6. Chapter 6

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Gaim: The Final Saga**

by

Kamen Rider Duke

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Beta'd by AnimeAnomaly72

**Chapter VI**

**Discovery Saga - Part I**

**'Rising Threat'**

**(Yggdrasil Zawame City, January 2000)**

Jun sat at his desk, writing a report on research and predictions he had made over the holiday season. The door to Jun's office opened and Takatora stuck his head through.

"Mind if I come in?" asked Takatora, smiling slightly.

"Sure," replied Jun, Takatora had long ago told him not to call the serious Kureshima brother 'sir' under any circumstances.

"How was your Christmas?" questioned Takatora, sitting down on Jun's couch.

"Good, Sid and I visited Sarah's grave," answered Jun.

"How you holding up?" asked Takatora, his face creasing in concern, "It must have been five years now?"

"Yeah, I do miss her," replied Jun, "But I've decided to keep on moving with life. I'm going out on a date with one of my old college friends."

"That's good to hear," commented Takatora.

"Anyway, how was your holiday?" queried Jun, "Do anything interesting?"

"Actually, I did," returned Takatora, grinning widely, "I've decided that Micchi and myself should spend Christmas properly, we had a great time with Akira, Kouta and their parents. It brought back a lot of memories."

"Good to see you and Akira finally getting back together," spoke Jun, smiling mischievously.

"What, no! It's not like that with me and Aki!" defended Takatora, "That ship sailed a long time ago."

"Well then, I do have some bad news," informed Jun, grimacing.

"How bad?" asked Takatora, his face falling.

"Apocalypse, the world is going to end kind of bad," answered Jun, "You know, Armageddon?"

"How? When?" questioned Takatora, panic creeping onto his face, "How?"

A knock sounded on the door and Kenji opened it, sticking his head through.

"Mind if I come in?" asked Kenji, entering the office, "Any news?"

"Actually I'm thinking of having my office door removed so anyone can walk in whenever they like," deadpanned Jun.

"The Apocalypse," added Takatora, his face froze in shock.

"Not necessarily in that order," joked Jun, continuing to write up his report.

"How are the end of the world and your desk related?" questioned Kenji, sitting down next to Takatora.

"I gathered data from around the world for any similar events to the crack we found," answered Jun, "I found around eighty such events, dating back to the early 1800s. Bad news, however is that the number of cracks per year is increasing exponentially."

"So every year more cracks open until these Inves overrun the human race?" clarified Kenji.

"Yes, at this rate we have around forty years until the world ends, fifteen until it gets noticeable and just short of twenty five years under the Inves arrive in swarms." explained Jun.

"How could this go unnoticed for so long?" asked Takatora, "How did Yggdrasil not know?"

"They did," replied Jun simply, "Yggdrasil knew since 1984."

"What?" spluttered both Takatora and Kenji.

"Last month I found a section of the Yggdrasil database was locked, not even my Class S authorisation could access it," explained Jun, "But I had Sid hack it, and what was there shocked me."

"What was it?" questioned Kenji.

"Yggdrasil knew, they monitored cracks all around the world, harvesting the fruits, manufacturing devices called Lockseeds from them," answered Jun.

"Why was this information locked?" asked Takatora.

"Deemed to dangerous by your father, he shut it down three months before stepping down, had the Lockseeds destroyed," informed Jun, sighing as he stopped writing, "He completely erased everything to do with the project and its files."

"No, he did not," contradicted Takatora, smiling slightly.

"What do you mean?" asked Jun.

"I know my father, he would never destroy something like that," spoke Takatora, "He'll have them stored somewhere, and I know where he would do that!"

"Then we will go there!" exclaimed Kenji, jumping up.

"Right, I'll take Kenji," instructed Takatora, "Jun, you stay here, let me know if any Inves appear."

Jun nodded, "I'll be sure to."

Takatora and Kenji took off from the office. Takatora patted his jacket pocket, checking that the Lost Driver was safely there.

**-Discovery Saga-**

**(Hikari Studio, Zawame City)**

Tsukasa, better known as Kamen Rider Decade, stood in the main room. He was staring at the backdrop in front of him, showing entire armies of Riders fighting each other.

"You did it, I presume," asked a shadowy figure in the corner.

"I gave the Driver to the Ippan," replied Tsukasa, "Just as you instructed, now return my friends!"

"Have a little patience, Decade," spoke the figure, "I will return them when you help the Badan Empire return to power!"

Tsukasa looked back up at the backdrop, gulping as he saw it had changed to an image of a black and silver, skeleton-themed Kamen Rider.

**-Discovery Saga-**

**(Yggdrasil Tree, Zawame City)**

Takatora and Kenji ran up the hill to the tree's trunk, avoiding the group of worshippers. The two came to a stop at an overgrown patch of land, Takatora reaching down and pulling a cover away to reveal a metal trapdoor.

"My father showed me this when I turned fifteen," informed Takatora, "He told me this place was the key to the world's survival."

"Then let's go!" affirmed Kenji.

Takatora placed his hand on the trapdoor, Kenji gasped as it lit up like a fingerprint scanner. In a few seconds, lights turned white and locks released, the trapdoor popped open.

The two climbed down a ladder into the complex below, Kenji marvelling at how they'd managed to build it without being noticed. The trapdoor swung shut and lights turned on as they made their way down.

"This way," instructed Takatora gesturing left, "I remember the storage area being in this direction."

Kenji and Takatora walked in silence until they reached a sealed vault door, Takatora's fingerprints opening it. The duo stepped through the door to find a disgusting sight beyond.

The corridor was lined with prison cells, each containing hordes of Inves. However, dead carcasses of some Inves lied on the ground, rotting or were being torn apart by their fellow counterparts.

"This is disgusting," grunted Kenji, wrinkling his nose.

"This looks like it's abandoned," spoke Takatora, "But where we enter through looked like it's been used recently."

"What? You think this bit was sealed off?" asked Kenji, pulling out a flashlight.

"Exactly," replied Takatora, advancing quickly down the corridor to a metal door at the other end, Kenji following behind him.

Takatora once again unlocked the door and wrenched it open, rusted metal grinding loudly, attracting unnecessary attention. The Inves all bunched up in their cells, reaching out to grab Kenji and Takatora. Thankfully, the bar prevented them from doing much of anything.

"I think we'd better get on here," spoke Takatora, stepping through the doorway in a storage room.

Kenji stepped in behind Takatora and grinned. The walls of the room were lined with shelves of strange devices, shaped like a lock with a definite fruit scheme.

"So these are the Lockseeds?" breathed Kenji.

"Yes, it would appear so," replied Takatora calmly.

INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!

Alarms began to flare, flashing red lights illuminating the corridor outside and cell doors that held Inves back opened. Kenji and Takatora looked around in shock, before he caught sight of a security camera looking directly at him.

"Damn it, the system doesn't recognise me!" yelled Takatora over the din.

"What do you mean?" returned Kenji, slamming the door shut, locking Inves out, but prevented themselves from escaping.

"I let my hair grow out," replied Takatora, still panicked, "The photo on the system must of been me with short hair!"

"Oh, fucking great!" swore Kenji, "This door isn't going to hold them back for long and we're going to fucking die, all because you didn't have a fucking haircut!"

"It's fine," spoke Takatora, pulling out his Lost Driver, "I've got this covered."

"What the-" started Kenji, only to cut off.

Takatora fished a USB out of his pocket and activated by clicking a little button.

**ZANGETSU!**

Takatora placed the Lost Driver on his waist and watched as a silver belt materialised around it. The stoic Kureshima slid the USB into his Driver and pushed sideways, forming half of a W.

**ZANGETSU! RIDER!**

A mini-cyclone whipped up, obscuring Takatora from view. When the cyclone faded, the figure standing there looked very different. He wore a white bodysuit with gold gauntlets and shin pads, a helmet with a two-pronged headpiece and sheathed across his back was a black and silver sword, called the Musou Saber.

This was Kamen Rider Zangetsu.

**-Discovery Saga-**


	7. Chapter 7

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
**Gaim: The Final Saga**  
by  
Kamen Rider Duke  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter VII  
Discovery Saga - Part II  
'Ryoma's Surprise'**

**(Underground Yggdrasil Base)**

Takatora quickly drew his Musou Saber and nodded at Kenji, who opened the vault door that was keeping the Inves out. The new Rider charged out and slashed at the nearest Inves, slicing them in half.

"Woah," muttered Kenji as Takatora continued plow his way through the horde.

Unseen by Takatora or Kenji, three Inves broke away and charged at the latter. Catching sight of the incoming attack, Kenji quickly prepared himself, flicking his wrist as the knife was embedded into a nearby Inves's eye.

Ducking an attack from the second Inves, Kenji returned a kick of his own, sending it flying back away from him. Seeing the third Inves almost upon him, Kenji grabbed a blaster off the wall and fired at the Inves, stopping when he realised it had been disintegrated.

"Still prefer my knife," muttered Kenji, slinging the blaster's strap around himself and retrieved his knife.

Nearby, Takatora turned to watch Kenji as he leapt into battle with the Inves, dual wielding his knife and newly acquired blaster. An Inves had crept up behind Takatora, who quickly sliced him in half, aware it had been there the whole time.

Tapping a button on his Driver, Takatora's USB popped out whilst maintaining the transformation. Grabbing the USB, Takatora placed into a slot on his Musou Saber's hilt.

**1! 10! 100! ZANGETSU CHARGE!**

Takatora's Saber glowed white, charging up, before he slashed downwards, a large wave of energy destroying most of the remaining Inves.

Takatora returned his USB back to his Driver and turned to help Kenji, quickly catching sight of an Inves sneaking up on his friend. Raising his Saber at the Inves, Takatora pulled the trigger on the hilt. In a flash, a white laser bullet shot out of his weapon, destroying the Inves instantly.

Kenji looked around and seeing what Takatora had done, nodded his head in thanks. Behind Kenji, the second Inves he had fought before struggled to its feet and knocked a shelf of Lockseeds onto the floor.

Grabbing a red Lockseed, the Inves consumed it. The Inves gave an unearthly scream as it's body began to mutate and change.

"What the hell?" yelled Kenji as the Inves's body changed into that of a giant blue and black Deer monster.

"It consumed a Lockseed," stated Takatora, falling back with Kenji as the Deer Inves went berserk, wiping out the last few of its Inves brethren.

"So that's what they do!" shouted Kenji, "Great thinking, let's make the monster taking over the world even stronger!"

"No, they have to do something else," denied Takatora, but he and Kenji were sent flying backwards when the Inves whipped its tail around. Kenji skidded back and came to a halt, his box falling out of his pocket.

"_Fakku_," grunted Kenji, "If I just had power like Takatora's..."

Behind him, the second lock on the box clicked open, the kanji for Desire appearing like a hologram in front of it. Nearby, Takatora skidded to a halt, severely winded from taking the brunt of the attack.

Clambering to his feet he ejected his USB again, but it was knocked out of his hand by the Deer Inves's tail. Takatora swooped and dived to one side to avoid the montser's ravenous claws.

Takatora struggled to get up, his hand landing on a green Lockseed with melon design on the front. Grabbing for his Saber with his other hand, Takatora felt a strange indentation on the hilt of it.

Looking from his Musou Saber and shape of the Melon Lockseed, Takatora soon realised that they fit together. The white Rider climbed to his feet and pressed a button on the Lockseed, causing the lock arm to pop open.

**MELON!**

Takatora slotted the Lockseed into the Musou Saber and clicked the lock arm back down, the front of the Lockseed dropping open, revealing its silver insides.

**LOCK ON!**

Takatora crouched as his began to charge up his Saber. However, the Deer Inves caught on to what he was doing and was about attack, but Kenji grabbed his blaster, fired ammunition at its eyes, blinding it.

**1! 10! 100! MELON CHARGE!**

Leaping up, Takatora brought his Saber down, impaling the Inves through its head, killing instantly. The Inves's head blew to pieces from discharging energy being released with Takatora hopping down unscathed.

"Well, good. You defeated it with the least damage possible," spoke Kenji sarcastically, looking around the destroyed prison cell.

"Got it done didn't I?" replied Takatora with a grin as he cancelled his transformation, Kenji retrieving his box, frowning at the newly opened lock.

Before either of them could speak again, a loud clapping sounded from behind them, a long haired man in his early twenties stepping through the vault door Takatora opened earlier.

"Very well done, Takatora," spoke Ryoma Sengoku, "I knew you'd find you way here eventually, thanks for opening this door by the way, I've always wondered what was in here."

"Ryoma?" muttered Takatora, "You did this?"

"You know 'generic evil henchman' over here?" asked Kenji casually, cleaning his knife before returning it to its sheath.

"Yeah, Ryoma Sengoku, great with science, terrible with people," answered Takatora.

"You and Aki were my friends weren't you?" returned Ryoma, smiling.

"Pretty sure the last time you saw Aki, she slapped you and called you a 'insensitive, stuck-up prick'" countered Takatora.

"She was a bit stressed out around that time," answered Ryoma, "You had just left her and me to raise your brother."

"Never mind that, what are you doing down here?" questioned Takatora, changing the subject.

"I was hired, by your father," replied Ryoma, bending down and picking up a Lemon Lockseed, "To construct a Rider System for you and those you deem appropriate."

"Why?" continued Takatora, dropping the Melon Lockseed into his jacket pocket.

"To hold back the monsters from the forest," explained Ryoma.

"We call the monsters Inves and that forest is called Helheim," informed Takatora, "So, why was this 'prison' sealed away with these Inves in it."

"Your father did it. I stop the Inves from escaping back to Helheim," answered Ryoma, "He also did it to seal away the Lockseeds, they were originally to be used for the Rider System, but were deemed too unstable."

"Show me what you've been working on," instructed Takatora.

"Certainly," spoke Ryoma as a group of men in biohazard suits arrived to decontaminate the prison area, "Walk with me."

Ryoma set off down the corridor, Takatora and Kenji following behind. The three soon arrived in a large circular room, computer banks and other machines spread around. The room design was most shocking to Takatora. It was roots from the Yggdrasil Tree.

"We've been attempting to create an artificial portal to the forest," explained Ryoma, gesturing to a large machine .

"Why would we want to open more cracks?" asked Kenji.

"To take the fight to them," answered Takatora, "My father was always predictable."

"Only to those I could trust," spoke a voice from behind the trio.

Takatora whipped around, his face going slack in shock at the sight before him. Kazuki Kureshima hobbled towards his son on crutches, the elder man;s body was heavily bandaged.

In a movement that seemed too fast for his injured body, Kazuki pulled his son into a hug, holding on tightly as if he was going to disappear.

"I'm sorry, so sorry," muttered Kazuki, tears of joy streaming down his face.

"F-Father," stuttered Takatora, he had never known his father to act like this, "What happened?"

"I was stupid," spoke Kazuki, releasing his son, "I lied to you, I told you your mother died giving birth to Mitsuzane. The truth is that, well, she was murdered by an Inves."

Takatora gasped, "She was murdered?"

"Yes, Ryoma had picked myself, your mother and Mitsuzane up from the hospital when a portal opened," explained Kazuki, "A red monster appeared and m-murdered your mother, I reacted impulsively, I followed the monster back through the portal, leaving your brother with Ryoma."

"What happened?" asked Takatora, Ryoma and Kenji stood silently behind him, the former already aware of what happened and the latter respectfully allowing Takatora to talk to his father.

"I was trapped, for five years," answered Kazuki, holding up a Driver identical to Takatora's, "This is the only reason I didn't starve to death, it can transform the fruits into USBs that give you nutrients to survive."

"How did you escape?" questioned Takatora, frowning.

"I didn't, Ryoma rescued me," replied Kazuki.

"That was the real reason we developed artificial cracks," added Ryoma, flicking his lab coat out to reveal a Lost Driver around his waist, "I used this to save him."

Takatora paused, letting this whole situation sink in, his father was alive and a Rider like him, as was Ryoma. Realising he had missed asking something important, Takatora opened his mouth to speak.

"How did you fake you own de-"

More alarms blared as a computer terminal lit up, showing live feedback of the city. Ryoma quickly sat down, processing the situation with everyone else crowding around him.

"What going on?" asked Kenji, the readings on the screen making his brain hurt.

"A portal's opened, major Inves attack," answered Ryoma, "This is more than one Rider can handle."

"Where is it?" questioned Takatora, fearing he already knew the answer.

"Drupers Fruit Bar," replied Ryoma, "Akira's there with her brother."

"I have to go," spoke Takatora, turning to leave.

Kazuki grabbed his son's arm, "You heard Ryoma, you can't go alone. I'll come with you."

"No, you're in no fit state to fighe," returned Takatora, pulling his arm free.

"I'll come," said Ryoma, standing up.

"We need you here," argued Kazuki, "That Driver is only for dire situations."

"I think this counts," replied Ryoma.

"I may not be a rider but will not stand by when help is needed," added Kenji.

"It's decided," spoke up Takatora, "The three of us will go."

Ryoma and Kenji nodded in agreement, the trio setting off with ambition. They had a mission to do, stop the Inves at any cost.

**-Discovery Saga-**


	8. Chapter 8

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Gaim: The Final Saga**

by

Kamen Rider Duke

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Beta'd by AnimeAnomaly72

**Chapter VIII**

**Discovery Saga - Part III**

**'A Two-In-One Debut'**

**(Drupers Fruit Bar)**

Akira Kazuraba huddled under a table, holding her younger brother tightly, praying that the monsters wouldn't find them. Bando hid behind the counter, picking up a crowbar he kept under there, should anyone try and rob his fruit bar.

"Hey, ugly!" yelled a voice.

The Inves near to where Akira and Kouta were hid turned to face the source of the voice, only to be hit in the face with a chair. Ryoma grinned smugly and wiped his hands as Takatora and Kenji appeared from behind him.

"Let's do this," spoke Takatora, producing his Lost Driver.

"Ready to be blown away, Aniki?" asked Ryoma playfully, strapping his Driver around himself and producing a blue USB.

"Ryoma? Takatora?" muttered Akira, shocked to see her two closest friends getting along again, the last time she'd seen them together they'd been at each other's throats.

"I do wish you wouldn't call me that," groaned Takatora, rolling his eyes and activating his USB.

"HENSHIN!"

**ZANGETSU!**

**DUKE!**

The two best friends slammed into their Drivers, Ryoma giving a little flourish as he did. In a flash the two transformed, Takatora in his now familiar suit, Ryoma in a light blue suit with a helmet vaguely reminiscent of a crown.

**ZANGETSU! RIDER!**

**DUKE! RIDER!**

"What do you think of the suit?" asked Duke, "I was thinking of upgrading it a bit, add some black on the chest, legs and arms, maybe a jewel in the helmet."

"How about you fight these Inves instead," replied Zangetsu, drawing his Musou Saber, "You can worry about your fashion choices when we are finished."

"Fiiiine!" moaned Duke dramatically, drawing a black and silver bow which had been strapped to his back, "Let's get on with our two-in-one debut!"

Duke fired off three shots, destroying a nearby Inves, but they still had many more to deal with. Zangetsu leapt at another Inves, hacking its head off with a single blow of his Musou Saber.

"How come I didn't get one of those?" asked Zangetsu jokingly.

"Seriously?" grunted Duke, as he used the bladed end of his Sonic Arrow to slash an Inves, "Do you even remember Kendo practice? I still have the bruises you gave me! I'm sure the Musou Saber will be fine!"

"Stop moaning," retorted Zangetsu with a grin, "You're starting to sound like your mother!"

"Take that back!" yelled Duke, blasting another monster to bits.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Zangetsu as a second Musou Saber appeared in his other hand.

"Don't worry about that," spoke Duke, "It's a glitch I haven't worked out yet."

"I like it," replied Zangetsu, performing a double slash before connecting the hilts together to form a double bladed weapon.

"Could you please stop doing things my hardware isn't designed to do?" questioned Duke, "Especially don't use any of those Lockseeds, they are meant to do that, the slot is a leftover from original design."

The Inves had begun to learn, realising Zangetsu was the stronger fighter and ganged up on Duke, blocking him from coming to his aid.

Seeing what she had to do, Akira crawled out of her hiding place and launched herself at the nearest Inves. Akira followed up with a roundhouse kick that sent the Inves stumbling back through the crack.

"Aki!" exclaimed Zangetsu, "Get out!"

"No! I'm helping you two, end of discussion!" warned Akira, flicking Zangetsu's helmet, "Do you hear me Takatora Kureshima?"

"Fine, fine!" replied Zangetsu, handing Akira one of his Musou Sabers. Akira took the weapon and quickly sliced an Inves that tried to get under to table to tear Kouta in half.

"Stay the hell away from my brother!" shouted Akira, stuttering a little on the last word.

"I'd forgotten what it's like when she gets angry," commented Takatora, before shouting, "Kenji! Get Kouta and any others out of here!"

Kenji, who was fighting Inves on the opposite side of the bar with his knife, nodded and ducked below the bar, next to where Bando was hiding.

"Is there anyone else left in here?" asked Kenji.

"Yes, my sister and her daughter are upstairs with my son," explained Bando, "My wife went out so my sister agreed to look after my eldest, Ryoji, for me whilst I work, my wife took my baby daughter with her to her mother's.

"Take Kouta and get outta here, I'll go upstairs," instructed Kenji, sheathing his knife and pulling out his box.

Bando looked uncertain but agreed, guiding Kouta out of the fruit bar and to safety. Kenji stood and raised his box so it was at his eye level.

"I have a duty to do, to protect those who cannot protect themselves," spoke Kenji confidently.

The third and final lock opened, the kanji for 'acceptance' shine for a brief second. Kenji opened the box and pulled out a Lost Driver and Black USB, tossing the box aside.

"HENSHIN!"

**ERROR!**

Kenji frowned at the word his USB had spoken, disregarding it as he fit it into the slot of his Driver. Sliding the slot to one side, his entire body glowed black for a second before fading to reveal him in a black-coloured clone of Takatora's suit.

**ERROR! RIDER!**

"You gave Kenji a Lost Driver?" asked Zangetsu, raising an eyebrow under his helmet.

"No, that's the problem," muttered Ryoma, "I only created three Lost Drivers, why is there a fourth?"

Drawing his Musou Saber, Kenji charged up the stairs behind the counter, cutting down any Inves that got in his way. Reaching the top he quickly dealt with the Inves on the landing and looked around for where Bando's family could be.

Hearing shouts coming from a bedroom, Kenji tried to open the door, only to find it locked. The newest Rider kicked the door down, shocked at what he found. A woman in her late twenties laid on the floor unconscious, while two children repeatedly kicked a prone Inves, neither more than five years old.

Kenji quickly checked around the room for anymore Inves, before dropping the woman's side, pulling off his helmet as he did. Feeling for a pulse, Kenji was relieved to find a strong one beating away.

"My mother's fine, she fainted when she saw the Inves," spoke the girl.

"She still needs help," replied Kenji, before turning to face the two children, "So? What are your names?"

"I'm Iyo Hase!" exclaimed the girl, waving slightly.

"Ryoji Kiyojiro," spoke the boy, ceasing to attack the Inves.

"Well then, Ryoji, Iyo, let's get outta here," answered Kenji, sheathing the Musou Saber and putting his helmet back on.

Kenji quickly lifted the woman in his arms and set off. Before Kenji could make it, the Inves which Iyo and Ryoji attacked dragged itself to its feet and slashed at Kenji, his attack about to injure the woman.

Kenji yelled and span around so his back faced the Inves, shielding Bando's sister from harm. As the Inves's claws were about to impact with his back, Kenji readied himself for the pain, only for none to come.

Daring to peek around, Kenji's eyebrows shot up, seeing Ryoji using his discarded Musou Saber to block the Inves's claws. Seeing an opening, Iyo kicked the Inves in the shins, causing it to tumble over. Ryoji followed up by firing the Musou Saber's hilt blaster at the Inves's stomach, ensuring it wasn't going to be getting up anytime soon.

"Suck it! Monster freak!" yelled Iyo, kicking the Inves at its side.

"Come on, let's go!" chided Kenji, heading off down the stairs with Ryoji and Iyo following behind.

Reaching the bottom, Kenji found Zangetsu, Duke and Akira still engaged in battle, more Inves were pouring through the crack.

"Takatora! I need a path!" yelled Kenji to the White Rider.

"On it!" returned Zangetsu, releasing an energy wave that knocked a horde of Inves back, clearing a path.

Kenji darted through, keeping Iyo and Ryoji close by. Once he reached the doors he pushed them open and burst outside. Looking around he saw a police cordon mixed with Yggdrasil Guards. The Black Rider quickly made his way over to the nearby ambulance and laid Bando's sister on a stretcher.

A paramedic soon took over and began to treat her, a second paramedic leading Iyo and Ryoji to woman Kenji presumed to be Bando's wife. Feeling a light tap on his shoulder, Kenji turned to find Bando stood there.

"Thank you," spoke Bando, "You rescued by family, I am eternally grateful."

"It's my duty to protect those who can't protect themselves," replied Kenji, pulling off his helmet, "Although your son and niece certainly have a lot of fight in them!"

"They're always in trouble for fighting, can't stand to see bullies hurt other children," explained Bando.

"Well, I'd better get back in there," informed Kenji, shaking Bando's hand and setting off back for the entrance to Drupers.

"Hey, what's your name?" asked Bando, stopping Kenji in his tracks

"Kenji, Kenji Sano," answered the Black Rider, "However my new name is, Kamen Rider Error!"

With that Kenji returned to the task at hand, summoning one of the Yggdrasil Guards.

"I need you to expand the cordon," instructed Kenji to the Guard, "We don't want anything leaking about the Inves so tell the press it's just a fire and our suits are the cutting edge in fire-retardant protection. Any Inves that get out of the bar, give 'em more holes than Swiss Cheese."

"Yes, sir!" exclaimed the Guard, running off to carry out his orders.

Retrieving his fallen Musou Saber, Kenji called a second one and began to walk towards Drupers, connecting them together.

"Showtime," muttered Kenji as he kicked open the door to Drupers and launched himself into the fray, his weapons glinting in the sunlight flooding through the windows.

**-Discovery Saga-**


	9. Chapter 9

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Gaim: The Final Saga**

by

Kamen Rider Duke

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter IX**

**Discovery Saga - Part IV**

**'A Call to Arms'**

**(Drupers Fruit Bar)**

Ryoma Sengoku, also known as Kamen Rider Duke, dodged the attack of an Inves and kicked it away. Vaulting the counter, Duke huddled there and opened a panel on his Sonic Arrow.

"Ryoma, what are you doing?" asked Zangetsu, slashing a nearby Inves.

"Modifying my Sonic Arrow to shut the crack," answered Duke, tapping in commands on a small screen set into his weapon, "It's doesn't seem like it's going to be doing that by itself anytime soon and I doubt we can keep this up much longer."

"Right," agreed Zangetsu, looking across to where Akira and Kenji were plowing their way through the Inves, "How long is it going to be?"

"Now," answered Duke, standing and firing off a shot at the crack.

For a few seconds the crack began to shrink but soon snapped back, growing even larger than before.

"Well, that can't be good," muttered Zangetsu, blocking the attack of another Inves.

"Fakku," hissed Duke, "It's not powerful enough, to close the crack it needs an equal or greater amount of energy."

"You have to use a Lockseed," called out Zangetsu, "Only it can provide the power you need

"I can't, it hasn't been tested yet," replied Duke, "It could release an energy backlash for all I know."

"Ryoma, it's a risk we have to take," pleaded Zangetsu, nodding at his best friend before suddenly falling to one knee, his transformation failing, his Driver beeping to tell him it was out of power.

Duke contemplated for a second before pulling the Lemon Lockseed he had acquired earlier. Sighing, Duke clicked it into the slot on his Sonic Arrow and raised it at the crack.

"Takatora, get Akira and Kenji out of here!" shouted Duke as the tip of his bow began to glow yellow, "This could backfire, badly!"

**1! 10! 100! LEMON CHARGE!**

"Stay safe," warned Takatora, retreating with the others.

Seeing that the three of had got out of Drupers and onto the street outside, Duke released a super-charged shot. As an arrow impacted with the crack, it snapped shut, a wave of yellow energy radiated outwards.

On the street Akira, Kenji and Takatora came a halt and turned back to face Drupers, just in time to see the building explode and knock civilians outside off their feet.

Akira clambered to her feet and charged towards the destroyed building, "RYOMA!"

Following suit, Takatora and Kenji ran after her, the former replacing the spent USB in his Driver with a fresh one.

**ZANGETSU! RIDER!**

Thanks to their Rider Suits, Kenji and Zangetsu overtook Akira and charged forward, ducking under the collapsed ceiling.

"Ryoma!" shouted Zangetsu, "Are you okay?"

"Why? Were you worried or something?" asked a voice from behind them.

The two Riders turned to see Duke stood there, his helmet smashed open, his suit ripped and torn in places. Stumbling forward a few steps, Ryoma's suit faded and fell forward into Takatora's arms.

Scooping up his best friend, Zangetsu exited the ruined building, Kenji in tow. Akira, who had been waiting outside, rushed forward at the sight of Ryoma's unconscious body.

"Is h-he?" stuttered Akira, fearing the worst.

"He isn't dead," answered Zangetsu, striding over an ambulance and laying Ryoma down on a stretcher.

**-Discovery Saga-**

**(Yggdrasil Research Base, Six Months Later)**

"Takatora! It's finished!" shouted Ryoma, hobbling forward on his crutches.

Takatora turned to face his best friend, raising his hand to silence the researchers who had been showing him schematics for the new Yggdrasil Tower.

In the last six months, lots of things had changed, Yggdrasil had transferred in main operations to their base under the Zawame Tree. With Jun and Sid discovering an chemical in the Helheim Fruits which increased healing rate, Yggdrasil had regained its former glory by patenting it and selling all around the world.

Ryoma had spent two months in hospital recovering from his injuries, however he would be physically hindered for the rest of his life. Instead of being angry and bitter, Ryoma had thrown himself into his work, developing a new Driver capable of using medals, imbued with the power of the Helheim Fruits, to equip the user with his base suit, a set of armour and a new weapon.

With Takatora taking over the Rider Project against Helheim, Kazuki had moved to America with Micchi to set up a new Yggdrasil Outpost in New York. As a side project, Ryoma had created two new Lost Drivers for Akira and Jun, the former had joined Yggdrasil to help with Rider Project.

"I'll be right there," answered Takatora, shaking himself back to the present and turning to the researchers, "We'll have to finish this later."

With that, Takatora walked over to Ryoma, who led him into his lab. Picking up an oblong device off his desk he handed it to Takatora with three medals, one white and the other two green.

"You what to do, the transformation procedure is as we agreed," informed Ryoma, Takatora nodding in agreement.

Takatora shrugged off his jacket and shirt, walking out to the center of the lab, allowing technicians to strap monitoring equipment to him. Lowering the Driver to his waist, Takatora smiled slightly as a gray strap wrapped around it.

"HENSHIN!"

Dropping the two green medals into the outside slots, Takatora finished pushing the white medal into its center slot. Reaching to his side, Takatora unhooked a scanner and passed over the medals.

**ZANGETSU! MELON! DEFENDER!**

**ZA-MEL-DE! ZA-MEL-DE!**

In front of Takatora, large holographic versions of the medals appeared. The white hologram sank into Takatora's chest, transforming him into his familiar white suit.

The second hologram wrapped around his chest condensing into a green set of armour, patterned like the skin of a muskmelon. Finally, the third hologram hovered over Takatora's left hand, fading to reveal a muskmelon themed shield, called the Melon Defender.

"All levels stable, transformation is complete," spoke Ryoma into a microphone.

Takatora stepped forward and drew his Musou Saber, which was now located at the left-hand side of his waist.

"Aniki, looks like you're not a Kamen Rider anymore," teased Ryoma via the new comm in Takatora's helmet, "You're an Armoured Rider!"

"I like the sound of that," mused Takatora, moving his shield round to get the feel of it, "Armoured Rider Zangetsu!"

Suddenly, Takatora dropped to one knee, his suit fading in and out before disappearing completely. Takatora flopped forward as the green Arms Medal popped out of the Driver, shattering on impact with the ground.

"Aniki!" called Ryoma, hobbling towards Takatora, "You okay?"

Takatora sighed and rolled over, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Ryoma stopped at his friend and held out his hand, Takatora shook his head and hauled himself to his feet.

"You can't be over straining yourself, you'll make your injuries worse," warned Takatora.

"I know, I just wish I was so lab-bound," complained Ryoma, "Then again, I need to stay here to perfect the new Driver."

"What's wrong with it?" asked Takatora, "That's the same problem the prototype had."

"Simply, it's too powerful, it's the Armour," answered Ryoma as he and Takatora walked over to his desk, "Your body can handle it, but your mind can't, it's out sync with it."

"How are you going to fix it?" questioned Takatora, standing over Ryoma as he sat down in his chair.

"I'm working on a system to allow me to sync my mind with it remotely," explained Ryoma, "That way I can still fight, but without injuring myself."

"That sounds great," spoke Takatora, "So I fight and you control the suit."

"Correct," nodded Ryoma, "But I am struggling to integrate the system in the new Medal Driver."

Suddenly, the alarms began to blare and Takatora's phone rang loudly. Picking up the call, Takatora listen to what the caller had to say before snapping the phone shut.

"A crack's opened up over on the west side of the City, can we finished this later?" asked Takatora.

Ryoma nodded, "Sure, the world needs you."

Takatora smiled slightly and took off, heading for the artificial crack Ryoma created, choosing to stop the Inves before they could get through the crack that had opened up.

Seeing his friend leave, Ryoma sighed and opened his desk draw, inside was the remains of his Lost Driver, it had been damaged beyond use during the incident at Drupers.

"Professor Sengoku?" inquired Sid as he approached Ryoma.

"Yes?" replied Ryoma.

"I have an idea for the mind sync system you're working on," explained Sid.

Ryoma's head shot up off the table, Sid's help would be invaluable. The seventeen-year old was highly intelligent, have constructed the Driver used by his father from Ryoma's designs.

"I know you're having problems getting the sync to work with the Medal Driver," spoke Sid, "Why now upgrade the Lost Dtiver instead?"

Ryoma took the designs from Sid and grinned, "This is brilliant, this is the solution I need!"

"Glad I could help," shrugged Sid before turning to leave.

"Wanna upgrade the Driver with me?" asked Ryoma, "I could do with an extra pair of hands."

"Sure," replied Sid, stopping and joining Ryoma at his desk, happy to be involved with Project Rider.

**-Discovery Saga-**


	10. Chapter 10

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Gaim: The Final Saga**

by

Kamen Rider Duke

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Beta'd by AnimeAnomaly72

**Chapter X**

**Discovery Saga - Part V**

**'End of the Beginning Pt. I'**

**(Helheim Forest)**

"I have a bad feeling about this," spoke Takatora as he climbed off his motorcycle, Akira, Jun and Kenji skidding to halt behind him.

"This is impossible, there should be a crack right in front of us," muttered Jun, holding up his large PDA, "The energy readings fit every other crack we've studied, in fact it's a perfect average, something is not right."

"Then it's a trap, we need to leave now," warned Kenji, discreetly fishing his USB out of his pocket.

"Right you are, ape," drawled a woman in a suit as she stepped out from behind a tree, "It is a trap, but you won't be leaving."

"I recognise you," blurted Akira, "You work in research at the Tokyo Yggdrasill Facility, don't you?"

"I did, it was only a cover," spoke the woman, "But I much more than that, I am what you apes call an _Inves_."

"An intelligent Inves?" muttered Takatora, "That's new, and bad, very bad!"

"But I am no ordinary Inves, I lord over those dull creatures," continued the woman, "I guess you could say I am an Overlord Inves, but my name is Redyue."

"What do you want from us?" asked Kenji, stepping forward.

"Your deaths, and the rest of your race," replied Redyue, "However, if you mean at your pitiful attempt to mount a defence, I was constructing a copy of one your Drivers with your resources."

Akira clenched her fists, going to attack Redyue, only for Jun to place a hand on her shoulder, his expression telling her he had more questions to ask.

"How did you gain a human form?" questioned Jun, discreetly setting his PDA to record, "Last time I checked, Inves didn't look like that."

"You are quite right, a kidnapped a female _teenager_ from your world, I infused my body and mind with it, allowing me to fluently speak your language and blend in as an _ape_," answered Redyue, "However I was forced to modify her age somewhat, no one takes a thirteen-year old seriously, which I needed to be to infiltrate your precious _Yggdrasil_."

"That was you?" breathed Jun, opening a file on his PDA.

"Jun? What do you mean?" asked Takatora, somewhat puzzled.

"Three months ago a teenager from Zawame disappeared after being locked in a locker by bullies," replied Jun, "There was no way she could have got out, eyewitnesses reported she was kicking and screaming before she stopped suddenly, that's when they found she was gone."

"Opening a crack behind her was child's play," gloated Redyue, pulling out a Lost Driver, "But now you will die!"

"So you succeeded," commented Takatora as he and the other three all produced their Lost Drivers and USBs.

"Yes, and I upgraded it, it is more powerful than any of yours," bragged Redyue, "HENSHIN!"

**MARIKA!**

Redyue grinned as she slammed her USB into the slot in the Driver and pushed it to one side. In a whirlwind of pink energy, a similarly coloured Rider Suit materialised around Redyue, the style was clearly themed towards an Arabian warrior.

**MARIKA! RIDER!**

"You've got yours, we've got ours!" spat Kenji.

"HENSHIN!"

**ZANGETSU!**

**ERROR!**

**SIGURD!**

**YUZUKI!**

In a flash, the four transformed, Takatora and Kenji into their familiar white and black suits respectively. Jun's suit was styled after a Norse Warrior with fur around his wrists and ankles. Akira's suit, like Kenji's, was a recolour of the Zangetsu Suit, however the white was replaced with yellow.

**ZANGETSU! RIDER!**

**ERROR! RIDER!**

**SIGURD! RIDER!**

**YUZUKI! RIDER!**

Zangetsu, Error and Yuzuki quickly drew their Musou Sabers from the sheaths. Sigurd, however, did not launch into battle, instead opening a video feed to Ryoma via his PDA.

"Ryoma, you seeing what I'm seeing?" asked Sigurd.

"Yes, unfortunately. I hacked your PDA when I could get a response from any of you, heard the whole thing," replied Ryoma, "Her power levels are off the charts, higher than the combination of you four, I'm not far from finishing the new Driver, it'll be able to beat her."

"Got it, we need to retreat," affirmed Sigurd, drawing his Sonic Arrow.

"Correct, the sooner the better," answered Ryoma, cutting off the call.

"Takatora, we have to fall back!" warned Sigurd as Zangetsu was knocked back by Marika.

"Understood, fall back!" commanded Zangetsu to Yuzuki and Error, who were still fighting Marika.

"I'll hold her off!" yelled Error, knowing the Overlord wouldn't let them go easily.

"Keep safe," instructed Zangetsu as he, Sigurd and Yuzuki leapt on their bikes and rode off, heading back to the Research Crack.

"Eat this!" shouted Error, pulling out a Blueberry Lockseed he'd swiped from Ryoma's Lab and slamming into the slot in his Musou Saber, sliding his USB into the second slot.

**1! 10! 100! ERROR CHARGE!**

**1! 10! 100! BLUEBERRY CHARGE!**

Blue electricity shot down the blade, forcing Error to drop it. Sensing his plan, Marika turned and tried to run, but the Musou Saber exploded in humongous fireball, engulfing both Error and Marika.

"NO!" yelled Zangetsu, skidding to a halt, unable to believe what he was seeing, "We have to go back!"

"No, Kenji couldn't have survived that," informed Sigurd soberly, he and Yuzuki stopping, "But we have to keep going, I doubt that will have finished the Overlord off."

"After we destroy that bitch, I'm coming back for his body, understood?" spat Zangetsu, venom in his voice.

"Yes," replied Sigurd, the three kicking up their stands and riding away.

Nearby, Redyue stumbled out of the undergrowth, she had managed to somewhat shield from the blast, protecting her, unlike Kenji, who had taken the full force of it.

"And the Gods lead me back to Olympus," grinned Redyue, hopping onto Kenji's bike and riding off after the others.

**-Discovery Saga-**

**(Ryoma's Lab)**

"Where is it?" muttered Ryoma to himself as he searched through the mess on his workstation.

"What's wrong?" asked Sid, looking up from his work on the new Driver he had designed.

"I can't find the Medal Driver, I had an idea on how to fix it," replied Ryoma as Takatora, Jun and Akira burst into the room.

"Ryoma, please tell me the new Driver is ready!" called Takatora, striding over to his best friend.

"Ready," answered Sid, closing up the panel, "Both of them in fact, I call them the Duo Drivers."

Taking one of the Duo Drivers, Takatora immediately recognised it as an upgraded Lost Driver, a slot for a USB on each side now.

"I thought the new Driver used medals?" asked Takatora, removing the Lost Driver from his waist, replacing it with his new Duo Driver.

"Originally, yes," replied Ryoma, "But it was simpler and quicker to upgrade the Lost Driver design, not quite as much power, but enough to take out the Overlord."

Before anyone could speak, the alarms blared into life, Ryoma immediately gave up on his search for the Medal Driver, instead strapping his new Driver to his waist.

"Redyue has breached the safe zone, and she's got an entire army of Inves with her," explained Jun, watching a camera feed on Ryoma's computer.

"Issue an evacuation order," instructed Takatora, Jun nodding and triggering the evacuation process.

**EVACUATION PROTOCOL INITIATED!**

Throughout the base, every employee stopped their respective tasks and left in an orderly fashion. Under the roots of the Yggdrasil Tree, artificial cracks flickered and closed up.

"We should be safe now," breathed Jun with a sigh of relief.

"Think again," spoke Redyue as a crack opened behind Jun and she stepped out, carrying a bladed staff.

Before anyone could react, Redyue shot forward and stabbed Jun in the back, twisting the blade as she pulled it out. Collapsing to the ground, blood began to dribble out of Jun's mouth.

"Oops," taunted Redyue with a grin.

"You bitch!" yelled Akira, transforming in a split second and launching herself at Redyue, only for the Overlord to knock her away.

"This is your fault," spoke Redyue casually, transforming into a green Inves form, "If you hadn't started sniffing around _Helheim_ I would have left alone for a little longer."

"Ready to try out the new Drivers?" asked Ryoma, pulling out a green USB with 'MELON' printed along the side.

Takatora nodded, drawing his usual USB as Ryoma strapped his Duo Driver to his waist. Nearby, Sid crept over his father's side, desperately trying to staunch the blood loss from his wound.

"HENSHIN!"

**ZANGETSU!**

**MELON!**

Ryoma acted first, slamming his USB into the left slot, which dematerialised from there, only to reappear in the left slot of Takatora's Driver. Pushing the Melon USB down, Takatora inserted his USB, pushing two slots apart, forming it into the shape of a W.

**ZANGETSU! MELON!**

In a cyclone of energy, Takatora transformed into Armoured Rider Zangetsu, his new Melon Arms and Defender glinting under the harsh laboratory lights. Beside Zangetsu, Ryoma's body collapsed to the floor, his mind now joined with Takatora.

"Redyue! Count up your sins!" announced Takatora, the right side of the visor flashing it signify it was him speaking.

With a yell, Zangetsu drew his Musou Saber and charged at Redyue, blocking his staff with his Melon Defender.

**-Discov****ery Saga-**

**So, the lives of two Riders hang in the balance, will I kill off Kenji, Jun, both or neither? All I can say is that this chapter is a turning point for the story, this is where momentum will start to pick up and it will get somewhat darker. On a side note, from now on I will refer to Ryoma and Takatora separately when they are speaking whilst transformed, however I refer to them as Zangetsu when they physically act whilst transformed.**


	11. Chapter 11

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
**Gaim: The Final Saga**  
by  
Kamen Rider Duke  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter XI**

**Discovery Saga - Part VI**  
**'End of the Beginning - Part II'**  
**(Helheim Forest)**

_"Wake up!"_

Kenji jerked awake, astonished that he was somehow still alive. Looking up, the black rider froze, standing over him was the Priestess of Fate and Sagara.

"Great, it's you two!" groaned Kenji, clambering to his feet, "You two decided to bother me outside of my dreams as well!"

Kenji sighed, His unconscious was filled with strange dreams for the last few months, every night he was visited by the Priestess of Fate, Sagara or both.

"Who says you're not dreaming right now?" joked Sagara.

"Because every square inch of my body feels like it's been run over by a tank!" retorted Kenji, looking down to his Lost Driver that had been damaged by the explosion.

_"You should have died,"_ spoke the Priestess.

"But we saved you," finished Sagara.

"Why?" questioned Kenji, frowning.

"Because you are our wild card, an ace up our metaphorical sleeve," answered Sagara with a grin, "You are an unknown factor."

"To do what?" asked Kenji warily.

_"To save the world,"_ replied the Priestess, bowing her head sadly, _"We failed last time."_

"Last time?" gasped Kenji, "You've done this before?"

"Yes, once," spoke Sagara seriously, "This time will be different."

"I'll make sure of it!" spat the Priestess, stepping forward as the strange illusion around her seemed to shatter, leaving a dark-haired teenage girl in a blue hoodie with a Genesis Driver.

"Mai Takatsukasa, you can't!" warned Sagara as Mai pulled out her Melon Energy Lockseed.

"I watched my friends, my family, murdered at the hands of Kaito, all the plans of Redyue!" shouted Mai, "She's at Yggdrasil now causing more death and chaos! What I am I supposed to do?"

Kenji stood, astonished with Mai collapsed into Sagara's arms, hugging him tightly as one would hug a parent. Could it be possible that Sagara could be Mai's father, then a chilling realization hit him.

"M-Mai Takatsukasa? My niece?" stuttered Kenji, "But how?"

Mai wiped her eyes, willing herself to put on a strong face and replied, "I'm from the future, 2014 to be exact. I was accidentally turned into a half-human, half-Overlord, I was the only Rider to survive, although I was barely a Rider for very long before coming back to the past."

"So you're the future version of my niece?" asked Kenji, that weirded out right now that he would believe just about anything.

"Yeah," answered Mai, smiling slightly, "But I guess if I can get my revenge on Redyue, you can do it for me."

Reaching into her pocket, Mai produced the Medal Driver and three different coloured Medals, one black, one blue and the last was white.

"Ryoma's Medal Driver?" questioned Kenji, "You stole it, that's for Takatora."

"Only you can use it," explained Sagara, "You are unique, you are an anomaly."

"How so?" asked Kenji, frowning.

"Your mind," replied Sagara, "You have the mental power to harness the full power of this Driver."

"Do accept this duty? To save the world from its own future?" questioned Mai, holding out the Driver and Medals, "Can you fight to the bitter end?"

Kenji looked down, he knew what he must do, he was a Kamen Rider, it was his duty to protect the smiles of the innocent.

"And beyond!" answered Kenji, accepting the items from Mai, "I will fight for a new future!"

"Good luck, Armoured Rider Ippan!" spoke Mai as she and Sagara vanished into nothing.

Steeling himself, Kenji pulled his damaged Lost Driver from his waist and tossed it aside, replacing it with his new Medal Driver.

"Let's go!" yelled Kenji, sprinting off in the direction of the Yggdrasil Crack.

As soon Kenji was out of sight, a figure stepped out from behind a tree and walked over to Kenji's damaged Lost Driver, picking it up.

"This could be very useful," spoke Tsukasa, his eyes flashing black as a Sengoku Driver appeared at his waist.

**-Discovery Saga-**

**(Yggdrasil Research Base)**

"S-Sid!" gargled Jun, blood oozing from the corners of his mouth.

"Dad! Hang in there!" shouted Sid, the panic audible in his voice.

"No, son," spoke Jun, grabbing Sid's hand, "This my time to die, I'm going now. But remember,

Takatora, Ryoma, Kenji and Akira, they're your family now, because I know they think of you like that. Especially Ryoma, y-you're the little brother he always wanted."

"No! You can't die, I don't want to be alone!" sobbed Sid, "I'm not ready for you to die."

"No one is ever ready to lose someone they love," replied Jun, "But they have to keep moving, being with the ones they have. Please, stick with them, they will keep you safe, my son."

With that, Jun's eyes closed and his heart ceased to beat. Screaming in sorrow, Sid collapsed to the ground his body racked with sobs. Seeing her friend's anguish, Akira removed her helmet and dashed over to Sid, hugging him tightly.

Nearby, Zangetsu stopped fighting Redyue's Overlord Form, realising that Jun was dead, the only one who had been there for Takatora when he thought his father was dead.

"You bitch!" roared Takatora, anger flooding his mind as he commanded his body to charge at Redyue.

Redyue smiled smugly, only for Zangetsu to smack her in the face with his shield, knocking her onto her back. Breathing heavily, Zangetsu continued to pound Redyue's head with his Melon Defender, stopping only when realizing he was hitting the metal floor. Looking down, both Ryoma and Takatora mentally cringed at the sight of Redyue's skull and brain smashed around them and even on their suit.

"Takatora, you can stop now," soothed Ryoma, allowing the Musou Saber in his hand to clatter to the ground.

"It's over," whispered Takatora to himself as he commanded his body to turn and walk away.

Suddenly, the corpses of Redyue's Inves army lead sprang back to life, any injuries they received from Zangetsu and Yuzuki failed to hinder them. Crawling towards Redyue, the others watched on in horror as they fused with their mistress's body. In a matter of seconds, Redyue had been restored, her Inves body had changed from green to a deep purple. Interestingly, when Redyue's body was healed, the unconscious teenager whom Redyue kidnapped appeared, the Marika Lost Driver strapped to her waist.

"I am reborn!" hissed Redyue, as she picked up her fallen staff and approached Zangetsu.

Blocking her strike, Zangetsu charged at the Overlord and rolled to the side, grabbing up his discarded Musou Saber. Seeing an opening, Redyue smashed her staff into Zangetsu's undefended side and knocked him back into Ryoma's desk.

"Your end is at hand!" taunted Redyue, raising her staff as Akira and Sid watched on in horror, both were too far away to stop the Overlord.  
Just as she was about to bring the bladed staff down, a knife buried itself in Redyue's arm, forcing her to drop her weapon.

"Sorry I'm late," spoke Kenji as he sauntered into the lab, flicking his blue Medal up into the air, "I'll be the Rider destroying you today!"

"HENSHIN!"

Kenji slammed the white and black Medals into the outside slots of his Driver and caught the blue Medal. Placing it in the middle slot, Kenji unhooked the scanner from his waist and passed it over the Medals.

**IPPAN! BLUEBERRY! SLICER!**

**TILL THE BITTER END!**

In an explosion of light, Kenji was transformed, his undersuit remained the same, but a set of Arms, similar to Zangetsu's, had appeared. The chestplate extended down, nearly to his Driver, metallic blue with orbs attached, representing its fruit counterpart. The shoulder pads were shaped like the top of a blueberry and his Musou Saber now rested at his waist.

"I am Armoured Rider Ippan," spoke the new Rider, "And I will fight till the bitter end!"

**-Discovery Saga-**


	12. Chapter 12

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Gaim: The Final Saga**

by

Kamen Rider Duke

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Chapter XII**

**Discovery Saga - Part VII**

**'End of the Beginning - Part III'**

**(Yggdrasil Research Base)**

Sid knew he had do something, but his eyes were fixated on his father's corpse, a hollow feeling lingering and he tried to comprehend what he was seeing. Suddenly, something ignited inside him and a rush of anger filled his veins.

Standing, Sid strapped on his father's Lost Driver and walked over to Ryoma's desk, quickly finding what he was looking for.

Akira stumbled back, an attack from one of Inves had forced her to power down. She heard Sid shout something and three objects landed in front of her. Grabbing the items, Akira realised they were two USBs and a slot for her Driver.

"I thought these might come in handy," spoke Sid as he walked over to Akira, holding up another Driver Slot, "I modified them down somewhat so we can use them individually."

Akira nodded and glanced over to where Zangetsu and Ippan were battling Redyue.

"Let's get rid of these Inves then," muttered Sid, slamming his Driver Slot into place, Akira copying his actions.

"HENSHIN!"

**SIGURD! CHERRY!**

**YUZUKI! DRAGON!**

In a flash of light, the two transformed, Yuzuki's new base-suit USB providing her with a grey version of her normal base-suit. On top was her new Dragon Arms, based off a dragonfruit. Her armor was red and green with pauldrons resembling the top of a dragonfruit.

Sigurd was equipped with Cherry Arms, the shoulder pads designed to resemble the upper half of a cherry. Holding out his hand, an upgraded Sonic Arrow appeared with Yuzuki receiving a red and green spear, called the Dragon Slicer.

"Let's go!" yelled Sigurd as he and Yuzuki, using their weapons to destroy any Inves they could.

Nearby, Zangetsu blocked a blow from Redyue with the Melon Defender as Ippan got her with the Blueberry Slicer, opening a gash in her side.

Redyue stumbled backwards, the two Riders watching in horror as vines grew out of the cut and sealed it together, removing all traces of its existence. Redyue laughed and released a wave of energy, knocking Zangetsu and Ippan off their feet.

Ippan groaned, they'd been fighting Redyue for close to five hours now, while they were driven to exhaustion, Redyue seemed unfazed and only took pleasure.

Redyue advanced on Ippan only for Sigurd coming charging in and kick her away. Helped up by Yuzuki, Ippan used his sword to keep himself on his feet.

"I'm not sure how much longer I can go at this," puffed Ippan, looking over to see Zangetsu was in a similar state.

"Try these," grunted Ryoma, tossing Ippan two green medals and an orange USB to Yuzuki as he pulled out a red USB.

**ZANGETSU! MANGO!**

**YUZUKI! ORANGE!**

**IPPAN! MELON! DEFENDER!**

**PA-MEL-DE! PA-MEL-DE!**

As Zangetsu's Melon Arms and Defender disappeared, they were replaced with Mango Arms and the Punisher. Three medal holograms appeared in front of Ippan, transforming him into Melon Arms, the Defender gripped in his hand. Next to them, Yuzuki transformed in Orange Arms, brandishing the Daidaimaru.

"Wow," breathed Ippan, standing up straight, "I feel totally re-energised!"

"I won't last," spoke Ryoma, "This is only a quick fix."

Zangetsu, Yuzuki and Ippan charged into battle alongside Sigurd, who was faring well against Redyue, but he was clearly outmatched.

Take this!" yelled Ippan, slamming his shield into Redyue's face as Zangetsu went low, smashing her with his hammer. Yuzuki swung her Daidaimaru around before slicing Redyue's leg open.

"Now!" shouted Takatora, pinning Redyue in place.

Switching his Sonic Arrow to Pyro Mode, Sigurd released a jet of fire at Redyue's wound, cauterising it and burning away the vines attempting to heal it.

"Gahhh!" screamed Redyue in agony, pieces of burnt flesh falling off.

"That's gross," muttered Sigurd, switching his Sonic Arrow to Aqua Mode.

"Agreed," replied Yuzuki, using her Daidaimaru to slice off one of Redyue's toes.

Releasing his bow, a wave of water shot out, drenching one of Redyue's arms. Changing modes again, Sigurd fired a gust of freezing air at the soaked arm, causing it freeze completely.

Redyue sank to one knee, the ice encasing her arm weighing her down.

Seeing his opportunity, Zangetsu brought the Mango Punisher down on her arm, shattering it.

The Overlord screamed again, watching as the vines growing out of her stump failed to regrow her arm, leaving a warped and twisted limb behind.

Snatching up Redyue's dropped staff, Ippan slashed her across the chest and snapped it on his knee.

"I hope this hurts!" spat Ippan, stabbing Redyue in the chest with the blunt end of her staff.

Redyue's stumbled backwards, "I won't be beaten!"

Pulling out a pink Lockseed, Redyue consumed it greedily. Screaming with pain, her body began to twist and change, taking the form of a fearsome looking dragon.

Roaring like a feral animal, Redyue swiped the four Riders aside with her paw. Sigurd was the first back on his feet, both he and Redyue releasing a stream of flames at each other.

Watching in horror, the other Riders gasped as pods along Redyue's back were split open, releasing hordes of Inves. The four Riders regrouped, Sigurd smoking slightly, as they were surrounded by Inves.

"There's no way out of this, is there?" asked Yuzuki.

"I don't know," replied Takatora honestly.

"But we have to keep fighting!" exclaimed Ippan, raising his Musou Saber.

"Right you are, Kenji."

The Armoured Riders looked around to see the lab doors slide open, revealing Kazuki and a small army of Guards.

"Father!" muttered Takatora, "But you're in America."

"I took the private jet," answered Kazuki, "I received your distress signal."

"Distress signal?" grunted Yuzuki.

"I sent it," spoke Ryoma, "Not long before you returned to the base, after fighting Redyue in the forest."

"It's good I got here when I did," observed Kazuki, strapping his Driver to his waist, "You look like you could use some help."

"Mr. Kureshima! Catch!" shouted Sigurd, throwing a Driver Slot and green USB at

Kazuki, who caught them easily. Clicking the Driver Slot into place, Kazuki activated his USBs.

"HENSHIN!"

**MJOLNIR!**

**LIME!**

Kazuki raised the USBs before slotting them in his Driver, pushing the two sides apart. A silver and green surrounded Kazuki, fading to reveal Armoured Rider Mjolnir.

**MJOLNIR! LIME!**

Mjolnir's base-suit was silver, the design was near identical to Sigurd's. On top was his Lime Arms, which greatly resembled its orange-flavoured counterpart. In Mjolnir's hand was his Lime Smasher, a green hammer of a similar design to that of the Norse God Thor.

"I hope you don't mind," spoke Mjolnir, spinning his hammer in his hand, "I brought a few gifts."

Suddenly, the Guards behind Mjolnir all pulled out black and silver Lost Drivers and a black USB labeled "Trooper". However, not all USBs were identical as there was the "Flame" and "Bullet" varieties.

**TROOPER! BULLET!**

**TROOPER! FLAME!**

In a storm of light, the Guards transformed into their Kamen Rider forms, a black suit with silver trimming and a helmet with a semi-circular visor.

However, half were equipped with a flamethrower and the other half with various different guns and had grenades at their waist.

"You managed to mass produce the Drivers!" exclaimed Ryoma.

"Not quite," replied Mjolnir, raising his Lime Smasher, "These are first batch, I brought them with me."

"TO BATTLE!" roared Takatora, raising his Musou Saber.

With a great yell all the Riders and Troopers charged into battle. Yuzuki and Ippan broke off to deal with two more nasty looking Inves while Zangetsu, Sigurd and Mjolnir took on Redyue.

Raising his Sonic Arrow, Sigurd released a column of flames at Redyue, a group of Troopers joining in. Redyue seemed to growl however it soon turned out she was in fact laughing.

"It's not working!" yelled Sigurd, "It's making her stronger!"

"STOP!" ordered Zangetsu, the Troopers ceasing their attack.

"I have an idea!" grunted Sigurd, switching to Aqua Mode and releasing a wave of water at Redyue.

Reeling backwards, Redyue looked visibly weakened, her skin lined with cracks. Knowing victory was close, Sigurd pulled out the Cherry Lockseed his father had given him and slotted into his Sonic Arrow.

"Don't!" shouted Ryoma, "It's too unstable!"

"Why do you think my father upgraded it?" replied Sigurd, charging his energy arrow before releasing it at Redyue.

To the surprise of everyone else, there was no energy backlash, the power of Sid's Lockseed was concentrated on Redyue, turning her to dust.

"That's for my father!" spat Sigurd, lowering his Sonic Arrow as a grey spirit rose from the ashes.

"I will rise again!" announced the ghostly Redyue, before flying away.

"And I will destroy again then!" returned Sid as he powered down.

Around him, the last Inves was defeated, both the Riders and Troopers cancelling their transformations. Walking over to Sid, Takatora placed a hand on the teenager's shoulder.

"I will help you every step of the way to destroy Redyue," spoke Takatora, staring at the ashes.

"She's alive!" shouted Akira as she lifted a chunk of rubble off the teenage girl Redyue had used to adopt a human disguise.

"Yoko Minato?!" grunted Sid, seeing the girl a couple of years below him at school being lifted away on a stretcher.

"You know her?" asked Takatora, rubbing his shoulder.

"Yeah," replied Sid, suddenly feeling very hollow again.

Sid collapsed forwards, a great wave of grief washing over him. Akira quickly pulled the teenager into a tight hug, tears streaming down his face.

Takatora turned to see his father helping Ryoma walk over, the latter having been unable to locate his crutches after waking back up in his body.

"You okay?" questioned Takatora, taking Ryoma's other arm.

"Yeah, but how are we going to do this?" answered Ryoma, "Redyue was only Overlord, what if there's more?"

"Then we're going to have to prepared," spoke Kazuki, "We need to reopen Project Sengoku."

"What?" exclaimed Ryoma, "The prototypes nearly killed the test subjects!"

"The lockseeds are the only things that can put us on an equal foot," replied Kazuki, "The Sengoku Drivers need to be perfected."

"Where are we going to find a idiot to be the first test subject?" questioned Ryoma, raising an eyebrow.

"I will," spoke Takatora, "We have a long road ahead."

**-End of Discovery Saga-**


End file.
